


HS AU

by whereareyoucas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but with a twist oo), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Slightly crack, Spanking, Submissive Dean, Swearing, Universe Alteration, but then the rest of the story doesn't really mention the kinks much ok, i can't think what to tag this, i think that's it sorry im so bad at tagging im done, it has gabriel ofc its gunna be slightly crack, it has kinky sex in chap 10 which includes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereareyoucas/pseuds/whereareyoucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Cas get transported to a Highschool destiel AU, via the trickster. Teenage angst, fun, games and a little bit of anal occur.<br/>If you just want to read the kinky gay sex then it's chap 10<br/>Warning: contains swearing, alcohol, violence (but not super graphic), homophobia (but it doesn't play a massive part at all), and if you don't like cheesy endings, still read this fic, just skip the ending and make up your own horrific angsty ending where everyone dies. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So firstly, this is set around the start of season 6, but with some universe alterations, basically where all the angels are dead apart from Gabriel. okey dokey. Thankyou for reading, and enjoy!  
> Also thankyou to my beta poori who is a wonderful angel

“What the fuck?”

“Language, Winchester.”

“Where the fuck am I?” Dean stood up, sending his chair crashing backwards. He scanned the room he had suddenly found himself sitting in to assess if he was in any danger, and once he was satisfied, quickly tried to work out what the fuck was going on. Just moments ago he had been in a scuzzy motel room with Sam and Cas, after a successful demon hunt, but now he was in what looked like a class room. There were thirty or so young faces watching him, some looking mildly interested, but most of them looking bored out of their minds. An exasperated sigh drew his attention to the front of the class where a middle aged woman was stood, glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

“This is your second warning. Now sit down and stop disrupting the class or I’ll have to send you to the Principal’s office again.”

“Who and what are you, and where’s Sam?” Dean said, ignoring completely what she was saying.

This got more of a reaction from the teacher. “Your brother? Well I should hope he’s in his own class. Look, if this is another scam to get out of lesson, just go, I’ve had enough. I’ll be phoning your uncle about this.”

The hunter had had enough of this bullshit. He grabbed for his demon knife, to threaten some straight answers out of someone, but his hand came back empty. His hands automatically went to his ankle for his back up pistol. Again, there was nothing there. He didn’t have a single weapon on him. He spluttered angrily, feeling naked and vulnerable. This didn’t make any sense, who could’ve stole his weapons? More importantly, how did he even get here? He glanced around him, ready to fight with his fists, but no one was advancing on him. He needed to find Sam and Cas, maybe they’d know what was going on.

With his fists still raised in a defensive position, Dean darted to the door, giving one more menacing glare at the teacher before leaving. He was now in what looked like a school corridor. What the fuck? He started traipsing down the hall, looking in some of the windows as he went by. It looked like normal classrooms and normal teachers. This was getting weirder by the minute. Down the hallway, a door opened and a very familiar looking teenager stepped out, looking completely bewildered. Dean gaped.

The kid was about 14, his hair was almost shoulder length and his legs looked too long for his torso. He must be in the middle of his growth spurt, Dean thought fondly as he watched his little brother trip over his own limbs. The sight was so familiar, Dean only realised how wrong it was a few seconds afterwards. So now he was back in time? This could be a djinn dream, but he would’ve remembered being zapped by the son of a bitch. Angels. It must be the fucking angels. They hadn’t sent him back in time since before the averted apocalypse though, so what they were trying to achieve by this was beyond him. Plus he thought they’d left him alone now; they surely had better things to do than fuck with him? Also, he didn’t recognise this place at all. Not that he had a great memory of every single high school he’d been to, because there were a lot, but this corridor and the class rooms he’d been looking in didn’t ring any bells at all.

By then, Sam had caught sight of Dean and was striding towards him with a determined countenance.

“Dean, do you have any idea what is going on?” he said as soon as he was in speaking distance.

Dean let out a surprised breath. “Wait, you’re from the present?”

Sam scrunched up his face in confusion at the older Winchester.

“How old are you?” Dean asked.

“28,” Sam answered, face clearing as he realised what Dean was talking about.

Dean laughed in relief. “You don’t look it.”

“Pfft, you’re looking quite young yourself.”

“What?” Dean grunted in shock, spinning around to look for a reflection. He found one in nearby drinking fountain and gaped. His usual green eyes were staring back at him, and he was wearing his dad’s too big jacket, and Sam’s amulet like usual, but they were the only things that were right. There was no weathering on his young face at all, no wrinkles, no scratches, and no stubble. He hadn’t filled out just yet, so he must be what, seventeen, eighteen? Dean flicked his slightly blonder-than-usual hair to the side and smirked at his youthful reflection. He looked good.

“Dude. I look like a friggin’-“Dean’s arrogant remark was cut off by a nearby door opening.

A kind of familiar looking brunette student was leading another student out of the door. The guy was very handsome; he had dark mussed up hair, some weird kind of mismatched clothes, and was looking very confused, until he saw Sam and Dean. He waved frantically at them.

“Hey, we’ll take him from here,” Dean said smoothly to the girl. He knew he’d seen her face before, but he couldn’t quite remember.

“Here have him. I think he’s stoned,” she replied in a familiar, drawling voice. Dean frowned at her, finally realising why he recognised her. She frowned back, and then sauntered away in the other direction, towards her class room.

“Was that-?” Sam asked once she disappeared behind the door.

“Meg,” Cas confirmed.

“What the hell?” Dean asked. All he got in return was two equally bewildered faces, so he asked a different question. “What happened in there, Cas?”

“I just suddenly appeared in there. I tried to fly out, but I couldn’t. So instead, I grabbed the nearest adolescent and asked them what was going on. When they didn’t answer adequately, I tried to smite them, but I can’t smite either. They... they then laughed at me, and Meg was told to escort me to the medical room,” Cas looked down at himself. “I feel... different.”

“Yeah, you look different,” Dean retorted, looking the young adult up and down appreciatively. It was so weird seeing him out of his trench coat and he looked kinda hot. He- wait. Did Dean just call his weirdo angel friend hot? What the hell. He brushed the thought aside, knocking it up to what a crazy day they’d been having, and continued to speak. The three of them decided that they had to get out of the school. After stumbling around, getting lost a few times, they found the correct exit to the car park. Frantically scanning the cars, Dean let out a huge sigh of relief as he saw his Baby parked two rows down.

A weird feeling came over Dean while he was driving, and he just knew where to go. They rolled up outside what looked like Bobby’s house, but an alternative universe version. It was the same but it had little changes, for one it looked like he actually kept up with his auto repair work instead of just keeping it as a front. The whole place looked kind of... homelier. Apart from the extremely pissed off Bobby standing in the door. That was very familiar.

Dean and Sam gulped simultaneously, as they slunk out the car, Cas following suit from the back seat.

“I just got a call from your teacher Dean. I have had it up to here with your shit, boy. I know you hate school, but you’re just gunna have to suck it up. And what the hell are you doing home; it’s not even noon yet?”

“I was um; we were feeling ill and err...” Dean trailed off with no good explanation. He had been hoping it would be their present-Bobby, but it seemed that they had lucked out. They were alone.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess as you’re home now, you can help me in the garage, both of you. I- oh,” Bobby exclaimed as he just noticed Cas.

“Who’s this?”

“Hello Bobby. I am a friend of Sam and Dean’s,” Cas introduced himself.

“You’re friends with Dean?” Bobby asked, and then looked guilty as he realised what he’d just said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked defensively. He knew that they could strictly be doing better things than argue with fake Bobby, but they had no idea where to start even, and the way Bobby had said that had embarrassed and pissed Dean off. A small part of him asked: since when did you get embarrassed by things like that? But Dean shook it off again.

Bobby glanced meaningfully at Cas.

“You can say it in front of Cas, go on,” Dean challenged.

“Fine, but you asked for it.” Bobby scratched his head awkwardly as he continued to speak. “I thought you didn’t have any friends apart from that Victor guy that Sioux Falls a couple of years ago. I haven’t seen you hang out with anyone apart from Sam in months.”

Dean spluttered. Ok, maybe he shouldn’t have asked Bobby to say it in front of Cas. No wait, he didn’t care if Cas heard it, this was a fake universe. Why was he blushing then? His head felt weird...

“I’m sorry boy, but you did say. What’s up with you three anyway, you all look kind of pasty?”

“Like I said, we were feeling kind of ill,” Dean said. “I need to sit down.”

“Go on then, Sam, go fetch your brother some painkillers,” Bobby asked the young boy.

Giving a worried glance to Dean, who nodded in response, Sam dashed off to the bathroom. Once in there, he began rifling through the cupboard looking for the white box, when he heard the sound of wings behind him.

“Hey kiddo,” the archangel said.

“Gabriel? What the hell, we should’ve know it was you!” Sam exclaimed, dropping whatever he was holding in surprise.

“Nice to see you too, _Sam_ ,” Gabriel said, whining his name like a sulky child. He definitely looked more child-like than usual. He looked around fifteen years old in fact.

Sam rolled his eyes. Of course, the trickster would want to join in on his own game. “What have you done to us, Gabriel?”

“Ask me nicely and maybe I’ll tell you,” he replied, faking a smile.

“Gabriel, I swear to-“

“Okay, okay, don’t get your panties in a twist. I’ve put you in a Destiel High School AU,” the teen angel beamed proudly.

“A what high school what what?” Sam asked bewildered.

Now it was Gabe’s turn to roll his eyes. “Have you not been reading the forums on supernaturalslash.com? Geez, you really have to catch up.”

“Supernatural slash... wait, Chuck’s books? Wait but what’s Destiel, is-“Sam stopped abruptly, a look of shock on his face.

“I see the penny has dropped,” Gabriel said smugly.

“Whu...what- why?” Sam couldn’t decide what question to ask first. “I thought all your tricks revolved around teaching someone a lesson, or putting them in their place?”

The archangel frowned at the perfectly logical question. Why did Sam always have to be so logical?

“I’m not going soft, if that’s what you’re asking. I still do that to people who deserve it. But, I love Castiel, he’s my brother, and I want him to be happy. I think he’d be happy with Dean-o. So I thought to myself, what’s the most fun and amusing way to set those two love birds up, and I came up with this genius idea. I know, I’m the best.”

Sam shook his head. “Dean’s straight, and-and you can’t force something like this,” the younger Winchester reasoned.

“Oh come on, you sound like you’re trying to convince yourself. You’ve seen them staring into each other’s eyes, you’ve had to endure their lover’s spats. And don’t tell me you don’t think that your brother would be happy with Cas.”

Sam could not deny it. He’d tried not to think about it too much, but sometimes it actually got awkward for him when Dean and Cas were basically having eye sex in the same room as him. He’d often found himself having to clear his throat to get their attention. He sighed, trying not to agree with the trickster’s whacked logic.

“Look, just tell me how we get out of here,” Sam asked.

“You’ll get out of here once I’m satisfied with this little high school au,” Gabriel saw Sam was about to start complaining, but he continued, “enjoy it while you can. When you get back to the real world, you won’t be missing any time. Think of this as a vacation. There might be some action in it for you too,” Gabriel winked.

“Who-“Sam started.

“You’ll have your choice. Just wait till the next school day, Sammy boy.”

Sam’s mind started going over all the possibilities of who could be at school, when he mentally scolded himself. He should be arguing with Gabriel, not accepting this.

“Why can’t I think properly,” he said almost to himself.

“Ah, yeah, I kinda messed with your heads a bit. It’s tricky angel mojo, so I do apologise for any head aches. You can take it though. I’ve reversed you to your teenage selves so you’re hormonal and angsty, and a tad less responsible because in this AU you never hunted. It’ll be easier for you to relax,” Gabriel explained, shrugging.

“You friggin’ date raped us?” Sam exclaimed.

“No!” Gabriel gasped, insulted. “Look, if you’re really that worried about forcing Dean and Cas into a situation, don’t worry, I can hear their thoughts, feel their feelings. This whole thing is being narrated in my head as an actual fan fiction, I’ll have you know. And there’ll be no non-con. Nah, this is more of a fluffy...” he trailed off as he realised Sam didn’t have a clue what he was talking about.

“I always do my research,” Gabriel shrugged again, and with that, disappeared.

“Hey, come back,” Sam commanded feebly to thin air, and then a second later, hurried downstairs into Bobby’s cluttered living room to explain to Dean and Cas what was going on. He really hoped they wouldn’t shoot the messenger.


	2. Chapter 2

While Sam was fetching Dean the tablets, Dean’d stumbled into the house so as to half fall onto the couch. After Dean assured Bobby he was ok, and that he just needed to lie down for a second, the older man left for his garage. He had work to do after all. But before he left, he asked Cas to come get him if Dean got any worse. Bobby did a weird, half smile when Cas nodded solemnly.

“What’s he so happy about,” Dean asked suspiciously.

Cas shrugged, and went to sit on the floor.

“Na, come sit here Cas, the floor isn’t comfortable,” Dean offered, his head feeling better. He sat up to make room for Cas, who after thanking him took a seat. Suddenly, a bout of dizziness overtook Dean, and forced him to lie down again, placing his head on Cas’ lap.

“Dean, are you ok?” Cas asked, alarm colouring his voice.

“Yeah, sorry, just got a bit dizzy,” Dean mumbled, blushing slightly. He tried to get up again, but found he couldn’t. This wasn’t like before when his head had felt weird. Before it had felt like an oncoming migraine, and sea sickness, but that had all but disappeared a minute ago. Now it was an abrupt dizziness, so sudden that it was almost unnatural. He glared internally as he realised he was going to have to keep his head on Cas’ lap, because there wasn’t really a comfortable way for him to get off the couch now.

“Would you like me to go get Bobby?” Cas asked.

Cas’ concerned face filled Dean’s vision as his angel looked down at him. Their faces were so close he could feel breath ghosting across his cheek.

“N-no,” Dean half whispered back, distracted by the beautiful blue eyes staring into his. Wait, what the hell? Dean’s inner monologue sounded like a bad romance novel. Cas was hot, not beautiful. No wait, he was neither! Dean turned his face away from Cas’ in distress. The new position of his head meant that the tip of his nose was on Cas’ warm belly, and underneath his ear was... oh crap, Cas’ junk was basically touching his own ear. Dean squeaked a squeak he’d never thought he’d squeak, and faced up again. Cas was still staring down at him, more confused than ever. Why’d he have to put his face so close...?

Just then, Sam burst into the room. Once he caught sight of Dean and Cas almost nose to nose, he stopped abruptly, and let out a surprised laugh.

“Um, am I interrupting anything?” he asked, causing Dean to blush even more.

“Fuck off, I was really dizzy,” Dean huffed, sitting up. Miraculously, the dizziness had completely disappeared. Oh crap, now Cas must think he had been faking it. For crap’s sake, what was going on?

“What took you so long?” Cas asked, seemingly oblivious to Dean’s inner turmoil.

“I was talking to _Gabriel_.”

“ _Gabriel?”_ Dean asked disbelievingly.

“ _Gabriel,”_ Sam confirmed.

He then went on to explain everything that Gabriel had said to him in the bathroom. The Destiel, the mind control, the fact that they probably weren’t going to be getting out of there until either Gabriel got bored, or Dean and Cas got it on.

“What the fuck!? This is bullshit, we’re needed back in the real world,” Dean yelled, anger bubbling.

“But we won’t be missing any time when we get back. Seriously Dean, we might as well enjoy ourselves, we’re basically, for all means and purposes, teenagers again,” Sam countered.

“Oh, so now you’re sticking up for him are you? Well you’re not the lab rat being experimented on here. This is embarrassing. I’m not gay! Cas is just my friend.”

Dean’s mind chose that moment to bring up all the kinda gay thoughts he’d had about Cas. That was not what you’re supposed to think about a friend. He wanted to blame it on Gabriel’s mind whammy, but he also remembered, before they got marooned in this place, the occasional appreciation of the angel’s ass, or the occasional late night fantasy of scraping lips against rough stubble...

“No!” Dean said out loud, in a stressed voice.

“Dean, it’s ok,” Cas said reaching out to touch Dean reassuringly.

“Don’t touch me. I’m sure you’re very lovely Cas, but you’re just not my type,” Dean said viciously, backing away from him. The gentle human expression melted off of Castiel’s countenance, replaced by an angry, menacing one.

“Don’t patronise me, Dean Winchester. I may be in the body of an adolescent human, but I am still an ancient angel of the Lord. You are not the only lab rat here. Just... just go away, you ass butt,” and with that Cas stormed upstairs.

Dean and Sam blinked at each other.

“The angel speech started off so well,” Dean stated. He was used to Cas pulling rank on him, seeing as Dean was such a bitch all the time, testing his limits, but he still got intimidated when Cas would get that furious energy around him, like just now. But it had ended so pathetically, it was almost endearing.

“Mind whammy,” Sam offered as explanation.

 

* * *

 

“I think two hours is enough time to cool off,” Sam said, looking at the stairs where Cas had stomped up. The brothers had been half-heartedly watching TV and chatting about their high school. Whenever Bobby came in, Dean would feign to be ill still, because he really didn’t feel like helping out in the garage at the moment.

“Yeah, I guess. Go apologise to him then,” Dean said, smirking at the crappy jokes on the old sitcom they were kind of watching.

“I’m not the one that upset him, you go.”

“Nuhh,” Dean complained, finally dragging his eyes off the TV.

“Look, you were an ass hole okay, like you usually are. You forget Cas has feelings sometimes, and he must be super confused and upset right now, I doubt he’s ever had to use a hormonal teenage brain to think. So you need to make it up to him,” Sam scolded.

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that so that you don’t have to deal with the angsting teenage thousand year old angel?” Dean asked.

“Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine I’ll go say sorry. But I’m not gunna gay with him, if that’s what you’re thinking. We’re just going to have to wait for that dick wad Gabriel to get bored.” He felt a slight pain in his head, as if someone had just flicked him, hard. God damn it, was Gabriel listening even now? Shaking his head, he continued. “He said he wouldn’t force anything, right? So we’re cool I guess.”

Dean glared as Sam tried not to smile.

“What?”

“Are you sure you don’t like him a teeny tiny bit Deany-weeny?” Sam asked mockingly.

Again, Dean levelled a cold glare at his younger brother, who was making the most of his age and acting like a complete dork.

“I see the way you look at him sometimes,” Sam continued in his mocking tone, putting his head in his hands.

“Shut your dick filled mouth, bitch,” Dean said, throwing a cushion at his brother so as to hopefully disguise the blush he felt staining his cheeks.

“Jerk,” Sam snorted, dodging and throwing one straight back.

Oh, this was on.

Several minutes later, Bobby walked into the living room, hearing laughs and shouted insults. Dean and Sam were a tangle of limbs on the floor where they were trying to slap each other.

“Get up, y’idjits. Maybe you should start acting your age some day soon,” Bobby grumbled, glaring pointedly at the mess they’d made.

“We are acting our age,” Sam retorted.

“No, you’re  
acting like six year olds. Where’s your friend, Cas was it? Is he staying for dinner?” Bobby asked.

“Uh, yeah I guess so,” Dean said, standing up and brushing himself off.

Sam waggled his eyebrows at Dean suggestively earning him a muttered threat.

“Will you go tell him it’s in an hour then?” Bobby requested, seemingly pleased with the answer.

“Yeah, sure,” Dean replied, leaving the room.

Bobby was about to leave too, until he caught sight of Sam staring into his reflection in a mirror.

“I miss my sideburns,” the Winchester fretted distractedly.

Bobby shook his head and left. He would never understand how those boys turned out so weird.

Upstairs, Dean was trying to find Cas. The alternate Bobby’s house had the same structure, so he knew his way around, but there were less weapons lying around, and the rooms looked like they were actually regularly in use. Dean didn’t know which room Cas had gone too, so he had an opportunity to poke his nose around in each of them. First he went to Bobby’s room. It looked mostly the same, maybe less empty bottles lying around. Huh, it’s nice that alternate Bobby drinks less. Then he went to the spare room, which was used as a second study. Dusty books lined the walls, like Dean expected, but these books were not about ancient rituals and devil sacrifice. They were a random collection of literature, a lot in different languages, all in thick, old covers. Bobby’s always been a clever son of a bitch, especially with linguistics, Dean thought, smiling and closing the door.

Next, he looked in the room that Sam used to use when John would leave them at Bobby’s for a couple days. There was technically a fifty percent chance that Cas was in there, but Dean had a hunch that was not where he would find him. He poked his nose in anyway.

Sam was such a dork. He had the frigging periodic table in poster size above his bed. Oh yeah, this is so Sam’s room. There were study books and note books, pens and pencils, another poster, this one a map of the world, and of course, his precious laptop, in pride place in the centre of his desk. There was even a dog calendar on the wall. This month it was a golden retriever. As Dean was about to shut the door, he saw a photograph tucked behind the alarm clock. He picked it up, a sad kind of happiness flooding his body. It was Sam and several friends, hanging out under a tree. Sam looked so content, mid laugh, with all his friends. They didn’t really have any photographs of themselves like that anymore, apart from the baby photos they’d recovered from the old house. Plus, obviously they’d moved around too much to get a group of friends. Replacing the photo delicately, Dean shut the door behind him and faced the one remaining room.

It was obvious who it belonged to, even if Dean hadn’t had the previous knowledge. There was an old AC/DC poster stuck wonkily on the door, and the paint on the wood was slightly chipped from the many times Dean had thrown hissy fits and kicked it. Or at least he guessed so, seeing as he hadn’t actually lived here and none of this was real.

He stepped in, and greedily took in the whole room. It was perfect. There were band and movie posters haphazardly stuck all over the walls, a star wars one looming over the work bed.  He spotted a record player on a stand next to the window, with shelves stacked with albums and singles adjacent. He chuckled at the copies of Busty Asian Beauties barely hidden under his bed, and some writing scratched into his desk saying ‘Dean the love machine’.

Finally he looked at Cas who was sprawled flat on Dean’s bed, looking at the ceiling, seemingly oblivious to the presence in the room.

“Err, hey Cas,” Dean began.

“Hello, Dean,” he replied calmly, not oblivious after all.

“Look, I’m sorry about earlier, losing my temper and throwing a bitch fit or whatever. I don’t know, I was feeling stressed, y’know?” Dean explained, sitting heavily beside Castiel’s head.

“You’re forgiven. And I apologise for stomping off and sulking,” Cas returned.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute.

“It’s weird,” Cas said, still gazing up at the ceiling.

“What is?”

“Being a teenager. I haven’t been one for many millennia.”

“What!? Angels go through being a teenager!?” Dean exclaimed.

“Of course.”

“I bet that’s rough.”

Cas nodded his head simply.

“But I bet you didn’t have to deal with spots,” Dean smirked.

“What?”

In answer, Dean poked Cas’ face, where there was a small pimple on his chin.

Cas hit Dean’s hand away and felt at his own face, with a horrified and embarrassed expression. He then glared at Dean.

“Well at least I don’t look like a twelve year old,” Cas accused.

Dean gasped. He didn’t look twelve, did he? I mean yeah, he didn’t have any stubble but-

His thoughts were interrupted by Cas lightly touching him on the shoulder.

“I was joking Dean, your looks are correct for your age group.”

“Gee, thanks Cas,” Dean replied sarcastically, shoving him for good measure.

Cas shoved back, resulting in Dean falling off the bed.

“Hey, you can’t shove me out of my own bed! Which reminds me, are you gunna need a place to stay tonight?”

“I think so. It seems Gabriel’s magic has turned me temporarily human, so I will need a place to sleep. I’ll take the couch downstairs, if it’s okay with Bobby,” Cas said. He’d obviously already been thinking about it. It must be weird for Cas being human, Dean thought to himself, but then he realised that he had been human before, when he’d carved the angel sigils into his own chest. He had seemed to cope okay-ish then, so he guessed that he’d cope okay-ish now. But there was no way in hell that he was going to sleep on the couch.

“No, you’re our guest, you can have my bed, I’ll take the couch.”

“No it’s fine; I don’t want to turn you out.”

“No, please. It’s my pleasure.”

They continued to argue about who would take the couch for a while, before Cas caved to Dean. He would be triumphantly sleeping on the couch that night.

Soon enough, Bobby was calling them down for dinner, and they all sat at the small table eating Mac ‘n’ cheese. In this universe, Bobby seemed to really be their parent, caring about their education and friends and stuff. It surprised him that he could be such a softy. And all through the meal, he seemed pleased to have Cas there. Having learnt from earlier, Dean waited till he was alone with Bobby to ask him what he was so pleased about.

“I’m just happy you have a friend, boy. I was worried about you,” he replied simply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for reading so far, it means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, thankyou so much for reading it means a lot!

The next day at school, Sam was trying not to stare. He was in class, and a teenage Jessica Moore was sat to the left of him, looking as stunning as she ever did. Curling blonde locks cascading down her shoulders, and a sweet smile that she turned on Sam when she realised he was gawping at her.

“Hey, Sam, want to be my lab partner today?” Jess asked, grinning and winking. Before Sam could collect his thoughts and answer, another voice piped up from his right side.

“Oh but Sam, I wanted to be your lab partner.”

He swivelled round and saw a teenage Sarah Blake. She was also looking as stunning as ever, she had large, brown eyes, that you could just lose yourself in, and the faintest sweep of lip gloss, drawing Sam’s attention to her mock pouting lips. So this was what the trickster was talking about. Sam looked between the two beautiful teenagers helplessly. He was going to choose Jess to be his lab partner, because he had been in love with her, and ready to marry her, but he looked at Sarah and couldn’t help but feel it really could’ve worked out between them if it hadn’t been for hunting. And then Sam realised how stupid he was being; they weren’t real, this wasn’t about loyalty, or true love, this was literally just a lab partner. But still the decision was so tough... plus was this a bit paedo of him? No, because Sam was basically fourteen again, he had the mind and body of a fourteen year old and again, they aren’t real! But was this a bit creepy of him, seeing as Jess had died horrifically before his eyes? But, he was not feeling that. His mind was rejecting any sad memories that may have been dredged up by seeing her, in favour of enjoying the moment. Especially as her fake teenager-y-ness was so obvious, he knew this wasn’t her, but Gabriel’s production. It’s decided then, he needn’t feel guilty for enjoying this while he can.

Ok, now they were looking at him like he was an idiot, how long had he been just sat silently, looking between the two of them? Usually Sam wouldn’t have needed to take so long deciding, but overly hormonal teenage brain plus mind whammy was not good for decision making.

“I guess we could be in a three?” he finally said, smiling hopefully.

They both nodded happily and sat down on either side of him. Except his desk was only big enough for two, so they had to really squeeze in beside him. He felt their warmth run all the way up the sides of his body and only then realised that he actually kind of loved this attention. He never got to be like this in the real world, he had to be the responsible one, the one that didn’t get lost in women and alcohol most nights. That was Dean’s thing. Not that he minded, he was fine with doing the research and one night stands weren’t really his thing. But right now, Sam was in an alternate universe. For once, he could be the flirt, he could have the women. And ohmygod was that Jess’ hand on his knee? Yes it was. That certainly got his attention. She smiled flirtily, as her hand started very slowly going upwards. Then Sarah caught his attention, smiling at him around the pencil in her mouth. Oh god, what was she doing with that pencil, that was hot. And then a guy’s voice behind him.

“The teacher said no three’s allowed. Jess and Sarah you can go together, I’ll go with Sam.”

Sam’s sides felt chilled by the sudden lack of warmth, as the two girls left without argument. Sam smacked his head down onto the table. Just as it was going so well, now he had to go with a stupid guy. He kept his head down, trying to hide his blush and concentrate on not getting a boner, when he felt a body sit down close next to him. The body edged closer, so they were shoulder to shoulder, and a hand went to his knee again. Sam beamed, still not looking up. Jess had come back! The hand silkily travelled up again, going to the zip on Sam’s jeans. Oh my god, he was actually going to get a hand job in the middle of class. Would it be weird to thank Gabriel? He brushed aside the thought as he let out a quiet groan.

“Oh, you like that do you?” said a man’s voice.

SHIT. Sam leapt back from the bench, almost knocking over another one in a bid to get away from the guy. And the identity of the guy was...

“LUCIFER!?” Sam yelled in shock and mortification. The friggin’ devil had just been trying to get into Sam’s pants.

And then somehow the lesson got even worse. The teacher and the whole of the class were staring at him.

“Sam Winchester! I would never, ever expect this behaviour from you, GET OUT!” the teacher boomed, close to tears.

Sam was momentarily confused. He hadn’t shouted that loud had he? And he’d only knocked over one desk... oh crap. He looked down and realised he was half hard with his flies undone. Then someone near the back of the class started chanting _Luci and Sam sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_. This was a real life nightmare. More and more people joined in while Sam was desperately trying to do up his zip, but couldn’t. Finally he just fled the classroom, blushing furiously, Lucifer’s smug smile blurring with the rest of the jeering faces as he ran past them and out of the class room. Fucking Gabriel, Sam thought murderously. He couldn’t believe he had been momentarily grateful to the massive dick wad.

 

* * *

 

Dean, Sam and Cas were sat in the middle of a crowded cafeteria, eating crappy school meals. Sam was miserably pushing around his salad, while Cas and Dean completely pigged out on the burgers they’d piled onto their plates. Apparently, Dean had a deal with the lunch server that meant he could have as much food as he could fit on his plate. What he’d done to get it, Dean had no idea, but the extra food must’ve been worth it.

“What’s up with you?” Dean said through a mouthful.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sam said a little too quickly. “Um, how’s your day been?”

Dean looked at him suspiciously, but didn’t say anything about it. “Not too great. I think I’ve dated every girl in this school, twice, so I can’t flirt with anyone. And I don’t know anyone else really, so I’ve been sticking with Cas. He’s in every lesson of mine. Speaking of, the lessons are bo-o-oring. I didn’t think we’d actually have to pay attention in a friggin’ fictional high school,” Dean complained.

“I like the lessons. They give an interesting perspective on things I already know,” Cas retorted.

“What’s it like being a human teenager, Cas?” Sam asked eagerly.

“It’s different. I can’t control my brain as well as I usually can, and my emotions are much stronger. It’s kind of like being tipsy. Plus, I am completely bemused by the social traditions. For example, when the class jeered at me for helping out the substitute teacher,” Cas finished, taking another bite of his burger. It looked like he was definitely enjoying the food part of being human.

“Yeah, oh my god Sam, you should’ve seen him. He was more of a dork than even you. He was completely sucking up to every teacher, and was getting so confused, it was so cute when he-“Dean stopped abruptly, blushing. Sam was trying not to laugh, and Cas was studiously looking down at his food, also fighting a smile.

“Fuck off, it’s the fucking mind whammy,” Dean groaned.

Just as Cas opened his mouth to say something to Dean, another student came and stood over their table.

“Castiel,” he started, in a smooth English accent.

“B-Balthazar?” Cas half whispered in a disbelieving tone.

“Cassie, where were you last night? Anna and I were worried about you, you weren’t answering your phone.”

Cas stared up at him, in awe. “My family... you aren’t dead?”

“Oh goodness, I thought Meg was kidding when she said you were stoned. Look we can talk about your teenage issues on the way home, I need to go. See you at the end of the day,” Balthazar said, nodding to Castiel, then Sam and Dean, and then leaving.

The three of them sat in silence for a bit, giving time for Cas to process the information.

“I’m going to go home to my family tonight,” he finally said, with a small and hopeful smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of fictional high school days later, Sam and Dean had been invited over to Cas’ place for dinner. Sam and Dean found it kind of awkward, seeing as they were sat at a table with Michael, Lucifer, Anna and Balthazar, most of whom had tried to kill them, or vice versa. The others didn’t seem to notice the tension though, and they all ate their meals, kind of normally. Except it wasn’t normal at all, because these were Heaven’s soldier being portrayed by young humans, and they were possibly more dysfunctional than the Winchester’s family.

At school, Cas had explained how they had a father, but he was always away at work, so Michael mostly looked after them, cooked their meals, cleaned the house, and counted heads. Except he did it crappily, because he was only 22, and was trying to balance education, a job and caring for a family of six. Sam and Dean noticed this when they walked into Cas’ house and saw the messy carpets and stained walls, and when microwave meals were placed in front of them. They didn’t complain though, because Cas was overjoyed that his family were working together. He said it reminded him of heaven, before God left. Dean really didn’t want to point out that their dad had basically kind of left in this universe too.

Cas’ siblings left the dinner table after finishing their food, leaving the trio to talk.

“So why were you glaring at Lucifer all the way through that meal? I mean, I know he wanted to rid the earth of all humans, but he was giving you a look too,” Dean asked immediately to an already squirming Sam.

“I-I wasn’t. So where’s Gabriel, Cas, I thought you said he lives here too?” Sam asked Cas a little desperately.

“He’s out tonight. I guess he didn’t feel like talking to you or Dean as you’d probably just threaten him until he puts us back into the real world. But Sam, why were you glaring at Lucifer? I can assure you, he’s not going to try to destroy this world,” Cas asked, curiously.

“Wait, wait, hold up a second,” Dean said, Sam visibly relaxing. “You mean you _don’t_ threaten him to take us back to the real world? What the hell Cas, you’re basically fraternising with the enemy.”

“I’m not fraternising with the enemy, Dean. He’s my brother, and... and I’m enjoying spending time with my family. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten this or not Dean, but all my family are dead, apart from Gabriel, so this fantasy is all I’ve got. Excuse me if I’m not driving my brother away with useless threats.”

Dean hesitated. Cas did have a point, but Dean still hated Gabriel and wanted to get out of here. Sam gave him a look with raised eyebrows saying that Dean should apologise.

“Ok, I’m sorry Cas, I’m happy for you. But for the record I hate Gabriel.”

Cas’ face changed from his stone set glare to one of slight surprise, and then finally rested on a small smile. It made Dean wonder how many times he’d actually given a straight forward apology to Cas over the years they’d been friends, for all the dick things he does. It can’t be many, seeing as Cas had actually been surprised. And then the small smile. Now that Cas was human, he was smiling much more, even at tiny things. Dean still wasn’t used to the small twist of lips, and he found himself occasionally getting distracted when Cas would randomly smile, or when he’d throw his head back in laughter at a stupid joke. Emotions looked good on him. Oh and again, Dean’s thoughts had turned way too sappy, so instead he found himself turning to face Sam.

“So seriously, what’s the deal with you and Lucifer?”

“No, nothing.”

“Sammy,” Dean warned, giving him a stubborn look.

“Ok, ok, fine whatever. Just-just don’t laugh ok?”

Dean and Cas nodded, leaning forward with anticipation. Sam took a deep breath.

“Lucifer tried to get into my pants.”

A chortle almost exploded out of Dean’s throat, but he’d told Sam he wouldn’t laugh at him, so he tried to contain it. However, Castiel’s utterly confused countenance was not helping Dean’s restraint.

“I don’t understand, why would Lucifer try on your pants, he owns enough pairs himself,” Cas said.

That was it; Dean had to run out of the room, before he laughed in Sam’s face. He let it all out in the hallway, and then Sam wouldn’t let him back in to the dining room. He knocked on the door, trying to get back in, but Sam had instructed him to stay out there and think about what he had done wrong.

Still smiling, Dean went and sat on the stairs. A few seconds later, Anna appeared out of her room, and went down to join Dean.

“What did you do to get put on the naughty step, Dean?” Anna asked in a mock condescending voice. “Have you been a bad boy?” she added, this time in a more flirtatious tone.

Dean looked up at her in surprise. Was she flirting with him? She was flirting with him! Finally he’d found a girl in this universe that he hadn’t apparently already dated! It wasn’t perfect, as Anna had basically gone nuts and tried to kill their parents to stop Sam and Dean from ever being born in their world, but she’d had her heart in the right place. Ok, Dean couldn’t believe he was making excuses for her, but she was hot, and technically, in this world, she was a completely innocent, human, high school student, so what the hell. He flashed her one of his most dazzling smiles.

“Oh, yes, I have been a very bad boy. How about you an- Cas?”

Cas was stood in the doorway. He looked like he had been about to invite Dean back into the dining room, but instead just glared at them, and shut the door again.

“Huh. Anyway, where were we?” Dean resumed, except Anna wasn’t smiling at him anymore. Instead she was giving the door a curious look.

“Don’t worry about him, it’s just Cas being Cas,” Dean said offhandedly, trying to get Anna’s attention again.

“No, I know my brother and- no, sorry Dean, I have to go,” she said, already walking back upstairs.

“What do you mean, you know your brother? Anna?” All Dean got in response was the sound of a door shutting.

That was a strange way to reject him, Dean thought, shrugging it off and going back to the dining room.

 

* * *

 

The next day was a Saturday, and Sam was out with a group of friends, leaving Dean on his own because Bobby was working. He wondered round aimlessly for a while, until he found himself in the panic room. Except this was not a panic room. Instead it was the most amazing movie room he had ever seen. There was a gigantic flat screen TV taking up on whole wall, with the most massive couch you’ve ever seen taking up the opposite wall, filled with cushions and blankets. There were shelves stacked with DVDs lining the remaining walls, and large speakers built into the corners of the room. Even better, there were two massive bean bags, that were bigger than a small donkey, and looked like the most comfortable things known to man. Dean ran upstairs to find Bobby and ask him about the amazing room. A bewildered Bobby explained that he had installed it himself a couple of years ago, and they’d all used it many times.

Genuinely excited for his viewing experience, he called Cas and invited him over. Once he arrived, Dean hurried him down to the room, and sat down on the couch.

“Why is it so dark?” Cas asked, sitting down next to Dean.

“Just wait for it. Have you ever watched Star Wars?” Dean asked, reaching for the remote.

“No, why?”

“Dude. Are you ready for the most important trilogy of your life?”

 

* * *

Three movies and many hours later, Dean and Cas were still in the movie room. Dean had his head resting on the arm of the couch, and his legs resting on Cas’ lap. He was super comfy, and busy discussing the merits of being a Jedi to Cas.

Finally the Star Wars conversation died down, and they sat in comfortable silence, until Cas spoke up, on a new topic.

“You don’t seem very happy.”

“No man, I wish Vader had lived in the end, like I know he’s not-” Dean started talking.

“No, stop. I mean you don’t seem very content to stay in this alternate universe,” Cas clarified.

“Well duh, we’re prisoners.”

“But Sam and I are still managing to enjoy ourselves. I don’t understand, you have friends, family, and a massive TV. I thought you would be happier,” Cas said, head tilted in concern and confusion. Dean eyed him as the angel-turned-human swallowed, watching the lump rise and fall in his throat, before reluctantly answering.

“I don’t have friends.”

“But, you talk to people at school, you seem like you have friends,” Cas replied earnestly. Usually, Dean would’ve told him to leave the subject alone, or just agree with him, but he looked into Cas’ honest face, and decided he wanted to talk about it. Before he could change his mind, he started explaining.

“Well, yeah. I can small talk with people; I don’t have a problem with that. But, I guess I just can’t get close to people, you know? I mean, the only people I’m close to are you, Sam and Bobby, and two of them are family, so they don’t even count. In the real world it doesn’t really matter, because as hunters we can’t really keep friends. But even here, at high school, I don’t have any friends. I guess it’s just a bit depressing y’know?” Dean finished, looking at his hands.

“I see. I’m sure there’s a way to fix this, Dean. Maybe you just need to try opening up to new people a little bit more. You’re a great person and I’m sure lots of people want to be friends with you.”

That advice sounded a little too sappy, and Dean realised that he was being a self pitying loser, confiding social problems to someone who had gone without human contact for millennia. Plus, he didn’t want to ‘open up to people’ he just wanted to get out of this place so he could stop having teenage angst mood swings.

“D’ya know what, just forget I said anything, I don’t usually share that kind of emotional crap with anyone, not even Sam, and so could you just drop it. It was the mind whammy making me talk,” Dean said, hoping it was true that it was the mind whammy, not just him being needy.

“But Dean, you have to trust somebody-“Cas started, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“For fucks sake, this isn’t a fucking fan fiction Cas. Just-just get out, leave me alone,” Dean ended pathetically, turning away from Cas who stood up. He could feel the cold glare on his back for a few seconds before Cas spoke quietly.

“You need to grow up, Dean.”

The door slammed behind him. Dean immediately regretted snapping at Cas, and considered going after him, but decided against it immediately. Dean Winchester does not chase after people after arguments. Even if he was in the wrong. He’d hurt Cas’ feelings, when he’d tried to help Dean, but to be perfectly honest, Dean’s head wasn’t really screwed on at the moment. He was freaking confused about how he felt about Cas. He was kind of really enjoying having Cas around all the time, never disappearing for weeks at a time on some weird angel business, and he just really liked spending time with him. And then, Dean’s unstoppable inner monologue kept having gay thoughts about him, and Dean really could not deny that there was a teeny weeny, miniscule chance that he liked Cas a little more than just a friend.

On the other hand, that could be the mind whammy, which just made everything even more confusing than it already was. Dean just needed some time to think. He didn’t have to do anything at the moment; he just needed to wait for his emotions and hormones to sort themselves out, and then maybe he could make a proper decision. He could wait for a obvious sign that he had the hots for Cas. He was probably just confusing his fondness for his friend with something else, anyway. Either way, tomorrow he’d invite Cas round and apologise for being a douche again. Also, he’d try to stop over thinking this, because it was turning him into a whiny bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone so much for reading so far! ily all a lot


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading so far!

It was Monday morning, and Dean had just come downstairs to join Sam and Bobby to eat breakfast.

“Morning Sammy, Bobby,” Dean greeted sleepily, his hand searching for the coffee maker.

“Morning, where’s that aspergic friend of yours?” Bobby asked.

“He’s not aspergic; he’s an angel!” Dean yelled, offended. Too late he realised Bobby hadn’t meant it seriously, and he blushed as Bobby and Sam started laughing at him. For fucks sake, Sam knew what he meant, but he was still laughing, and it’s not like he could be bothered to explain to fictional Bobby that Cas was literally an angel, so instead he just glared at them.

Five minutes later, Cas came downstairs, stretching lazily. Dean accidentally stared as Cas’ tee rode up and exposed a hip bone and a little bit of flat stomach. Sam and Bobby took one look at Cas and started laughing again, making Dean realise how bad it looked. Cas was wearing one of Dean’s old T-shirts (because he’d forgotten to bring his own night clothes, the dinkus) and had very messy hair (what? Dean had nothing to do with that). Cas looked very confused as to why the others were laughing at him, and was looking at him helplessly as Sam and Bobby were in no state to explain. Oh Jesus, it was going to be one of those days.

“C’mon Cas,” Dean said, grabbing Cas on the way out of the kitchen.

Today, Dean and Cas had gym class. Whilst they were getting changed, Dean zoned out, thinking about something or other. He was happy in his own little world until he realised that he was staring at someone getting changed. Oh crap, he was staring at Cas getting changed. He watched as Cas pulled his T-shirt off over his head. He watched the muscles flex and twist under the smooth skin of his back, his shoulder blades roll as he struggled out of the top. He had a nice chest, Dean thought, appreciating the hint of muscle, as Cas finally got the T-shirt off of his head. Dean smirked because it left Cas with hair sticking up at all angles. Cas noticed him looking at him, and shot him an awkward smile before turning round and taking his jeans off. That wasn’t an invitation to watch, it was just Cas being awkward Cas, but Dean couldn’t take his eyes away yet. Now Cas was just stood there in black boxer briefs, bending over to collect his jeans from the floor. Dean couldn’t help but appreciate the perfect thighs, the pretty curve of his ass. He imagined what it would be like to touch that ass, to cup it while he makes out with him and- HOLY FUCKING SHIT DEAN HAD A BONER. He gasped loudly, covering himself with a bag, causing a few of the guys in there to glance at him, including Cas.

He had got _way_ too into that little fantasy, he hadn’t even meant to think about it, it just happened and oh fuck he needed to get out of there. He waddle-crouch-ran out of there and into the bathrooms, locking himself into a cubicle.

He closed the toilet seat and sat down, desperately thinking of Jon Bon Jovi and the weird fish like aliens from Star Trek: The Next Generation.

When he could finally, safely think of other things, he put his head in his hands.

Fuck. He liked Cas.

 

* * *

 

Sam had already got his lunch, and was waiting for Dean and Cas to join him, when Gabriel materialised and sat next to him.

“Hey, Sam, look at Dean and Castiel,” he said, with his back to the table. Sam swivelled round to see what Gabriel was referring to.

Across the cafeteria, Dean was offering to hold Castiel’s tray. A weird gesture, as he was carrying his own very full tray already. It looked like Castiel refused the offer, but Dean tried to take it anyway, and ended up knocking all of his own food to the ground. Sam heard the curse words from where he was sitting. Dean got to his knees and started scooping up spaghetti bolognaise desperately from the floor, only stopping when Castiel patted his back, in condolence of the lost food apparently, and went back to get Dean another plate of food. Dean watched him go. And kept watching him. Still watching him. Was he checking out his ass?

“What the hell?” Sam said.

“I think Dean-o’s trying to flirt. I thought he was supposed to be a lady’s man,” Gabriel replied, frowning as he watched Dean give up on the spaghetti and go try help Cas with the tray again.

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Sam stuttered. That was Dean flirting with Cas. Albeit, the most crappy flirting he’d done since he was what, thirteen, but Sam could see what Dean was trying to do. “How...?”

“He realised he liked Castiel,” Gabriel said, shaking his head, “I can’t believe how easy it was.”

“Easy?” repeated dumbly. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Gabriel’s plan worked, and that Dean had actually admitted to himself he liked Cas. It was uncharacteristically healthy of him. Suddenly, he felt Gabriel’s fingers on his arm, derailing his train of thought.

“I guess love. Conquers. All,” the trickster said, punctuating each word with a step of his fingers, walking down Sam’s arm until he playfully tapped his nose and disappeared.

Sam sat silently for a few seconds before muttering, “What is it with me and arch angels,” and putting his head in his hands.

For the rest of the lunch break, he had to endure Dean’s juvenile flirting. He kept making sexual innuendos and laughing, and then almost choked to death when Cas asked him to explain what was so funny. At least now Sam had figured out why Dean was flirting so crappily. He was super nervous, maybe because it was a guy, or maybe just because it was Cas. Either way, the flirting was painful, but he didn’t think Cas was getting the hint. Sam could barely believe that Dean had admitted to himself that he liked Cas, and realised that it was way too big a leap for his emotionally lame big brother to just tell Cas anything straight forward, so he decided to intervene. Not now, because Dean would probably kill him, but later he’d go talk to Cas in private. He couldn’t really believe he was helping Gabriel with his stupid Destiel scheme, but he had to admit, the two of them were made for each other. And sometimes Sam would feel a bit awkward when they would just stare at each other, blanketing the room with repressed sexual tension. It would be good for them to let it all out. But they would be getting separate motel rooms for that.

Five minutes before the bell would ring signalling the end of lunch break, Dean excused himself to use the boys room. He got up and took a few steps before swivelling around to wink at Cas and do the lame finger-point-and-click. This resulted in him almost tripping over someone, blushing for the billionth time, and then hurrying to the bathroom. Cas frowned fondly at the retreating Dean.

“Hey, Cas, can I come round tonight?” Sam asked.

“Of course Sam, you’re always welcome.”

 

* * *

 

Once Sam got to Cas’ house, he led him upstairs. Sam had never been upstairs in the angel’s home before; he’d never had a reason. But tonight, he needed to speak to Cas in private, and Michael and Lucifer were downstairs, arguing loudly. Lucifer hadn’t given Sam a second glance since that first time they’d visited Castiel’s house, which was more than fine with Sam. He walked upstairs, awkwardly trying to ignore the raised voices, while Cas seemed happily oblivious, suggesting it happened quite often in Heaven Hut, as Dean nicknamed it.

Once at the top landing, Cas labelled each of the doors.

“That’s the bathroom, that’s Michael and Lucifer’s room, that’s Anna’s room, that’s Gabriel’s room, and this is the room Balthazar and I share. My brother is out at the moment, so we can talk in peace in there,” he explained.

“Where does your dad sleep when he’s here then?” Sam asked curiously, following Cas to his room.

“Downstairs, on the couch,” Cas answered softly.

Cas’ room was small, a bunk bed taking up most of the space, leaving room for an over stuffed chest of drawers, a bedside table and bits and bobs scattered across the floor. Cas didn’t apologise for the mess; he even seemed kind of proud to have to kick his stuff out of the way to clear a path to sit on the bed.

“So what did you want to talk about, Sam?” Cas said, finally sitting down.

“Dean,” the younger teenager said, ducking his head to fit under the low hanging top bunk bed.

“What about him?” Cas asked, abruptly giving Sam his full attention.

“I...I think he likes you.”

“Good, I like him too. And I like you Sam. I didn’t think we needed verbal confirmation tho-“

“No, I think he _like_ likes you,” Sam said, twitching his eyebrows suggestively.

“Like likes me?” Cas asked, tilting his head inquisitively.

“Oh god, like um, wants to be your boyfriend,” Sam said.

“Wants to be my-oh. I... how do you know?”

“Little things like the massive blatant flirting he was doing at lunch today.”

“So that’s why he was acting weirder than usual. Huh,” Cas hesitated before saying, “good. I _like_ like him also.”

“I KNEW IT!” a girl exclaimed from the door. Sam and Cas swivelled around to see Anna beaming from the doorway.

“What are you doing here, Anna?” Cas asked, frowning.

“I came to borrow a book, but now I must join in your boy talk. I’m sorry I flirted with your crush the other night,” Anna answered, the teenagers making a space for her to sit on the bed with them.

“Apology accepted.”

“Continue your boy talk,” Anna encouraged. Cas looked between the red head and Sam before finally resuming what he was saying.

“I’ve kind of always knew I felt _something_ for Dean, but I didn’t really know what. Now that I’m human, and Gabriel’s explained it in overly crude ways, I know that I feel a romantic attraction towards him.”

“I’m so happy for you, Castiel. Wait what do you mean, now you’re human?”

Cas looked away awkwardly.

“Never mind,” she said, rolling her eyes at her little brother, “you’re a strange kid. But really, now you know he likes you, and you like him, you need to seize the day! Go get him, tiger! Seriously, sex is amazing, you will love-“

“Ew, gross Anna, too much,” Cas interrupted, shoving at Anna playfully until he was marching her out of the room.

“Stay safe!” she yelled through the door as Cas shut it.

“I’m sorry about my sister. I hope she didn’t make you uncomfortable,” Cas apologised, turning back round to face Sam, who was still sat on the bed, trying to hide a smile.

“No worries man. What are you gunna do now you know you like each other though?”

“I guess, wait till the time is right, and then talk to him about it.”

“You know Dean’s not so great with the talking. Maybe you could try flirt back?” Sam suggested. “Or not, I don’t know,” Sam quickly backpedalled when he saw the scared look on Cas’ countenance. Yeah, Cas’ flirting skills were probably even worse than Dean’s at the moment, but it was probably worth a shot. “Maybe you could think about it for a moment, while go pee,” Sam said, excusing himself.

On the way back from the bathroom, he passed Gabriel’s room, and felt a sudden burning curiosity. Looking round to make sure no one was looking, he cracked the door open to take a peak. He was just being nosy really.

He groaned as he took in the sight of the room. Every single wall and flat surface was just plastered with Sam’s face, smiling. On the desk, a book lay open, with the words ‘Gabriel + Sam’ in hearts all over it.

“Very funny, Gabe,” Sam huffed, shutting the door again. It served him right for being so nosy.

Sam came back into Cas’ room, and asked him whether he’d decided what he was going to do.

“I think I’ll attempt to ‘flirt’ back. I’ll ask Gabriel about it-“

“No, I don’t think Gabriel’s the right source,” Sam interrupted.

“Oh, ok. I’ll do some research, and then just wait for the right time. Knowing my brother, it will be soon.”

Sam agreed, shaking his head fondly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, firstly i hope you all had a gr8910 Christmas, and a gr8910 every day, thank you so much for reading! we got some smoochin in this chapter;)

A few days later, sure enough, the right time presented itself for Cas and Dean. Dean had been doodling in Cas’ exercise book, when the teacher came over and saw the three boobed alien in Cas’ margin and started yelling at him. Immediately, Dean tried to take responsibility for the obscene doodles, seeing as Cas hadn’t even been paying attention to what Dean had been drawing, because Cas was doing his work. However, Dean and the teacher ended up having a yelling match, resulting in Dean and Cas having a joint detention at the end of the day.

At three pm, once Sam had arranged a lift home with a friend, the teacher gave the two students instructions to write a hundred lines, and if she found any doodles, they would be reported to the principal.

As soon as she was gone, Cas rolled his eyes.

“Woah, what’s with the attitude, I thought you were a goody two wings?” Dean said, smirking. In lessons, Cas usually hung onto every word the teacher said, and did work and extra credit to his best ability. He apparently truly enjoyed learning, because it was s'uch a new and refreshing experience' for him.

“I love learning, and am grateful to our educators, and have a lot of respect for them, however I am an angel of the lord, I rebelled against heaven, I called Lucifer an ass butt; I should not have to write lines for a fictional teacher.”

Dean laughed. It was amazing how Cas could swap from being a nerdy teacher’s pet to an arrogant punk with attitude in seconds.

“You still gunna do it?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes,” Cas answered, looking down in resignation.

Dean watched his angel as he started writing. They were alone, now was kind of the time for him to tell Cas he liked him. Ever since that incident with the hard-on in the changing rooms, Dean had been trying to convey the message with body language and stupid flirts, in the hopes that Cas would maybe flirt back (he hadn’t really thought further than that). He had never flirted with a guy before though, and this was Cas, one of his best friends, so he was quite lost. He’d made sexual innuendos, he’d been touching him more, smiling and laughing at him, winking, the lot, but Cas hadn’t responded to anything. At first he’d been worried it was because Cas was rejecting him, but then he realised this was Cas, he doesn’t do subtle. And sometimes, the way Cas would look at him, it just got Dean’s hopes up. If he was a bit more mature, he’d just ask Cas to be his boyfriend, or if he was a bit less self conscious, he’d just kiss him, but he wasn’t either, so he kept on doing the only thing he knew how to do.

His flirting technique had been swapping between being charming, to being annoying, to just plain dirty and today he decided to go with being annoying.

He got up and sat on the table, next to where Cas was working, and flicked at his paper. All he got in response was a curious look, then he went back to his work. He needed to be more obvious.

“Hey, give it back,” Cas ordered, Dean swiping the pen from his hand and holding it out of reach.

“Make me,” he teased. He didn’t have high expectation for this flirt, he’d tried it just the other day and just got the angel speech, but a guy had to try. So that’s why he practically squealed in surprise when Cas did what he did next.

Cas shot up from his seat, throwing the chair he had been sat on rattling backwards. He positioned himself between Dean’s legs and leant against the table, then put his hands round Dean’s back pulling him closer until they were flush against each other. Cas only had to lean forward an inch before their lips were pressed together. For a few seconds, Dean was too surprised to respond, but then he got with the programme, and started kissing him back, one hand dropping the pen he had been holding to plunge into Cas’ hair, and the other wrapping around the back of his neck. Cas’ mouth was warm and wonderful, and he was a much better kisser than he could’ve ever guessed. He felt Cas’ tongue squirming against Dean’s lips, so he obliged, sucking it in, and letting Cas’ tongue map his mouth. He felt Cas’ hands scrabbling at his thighs, until Dean got the message, and hooked his legs up around Cas’ waist. He shivered as Cas’ hands went down to cup his ass, and continued kissing him desperately. Finally they broke apart, gasping for air, and then Cas started kissing down Dean’s face and Dean could feel himself getting harder and he had to stop. He’d never even kissed a guy, and now he was frigging grinding with Cas on a school desk, it was going too fast, and there was another reason he had to stop.

“Wait,” he said, panting slightly and unhooking his legs from Cas’ waist. Cas stopped immediately, backing away from Dean.

“Did I do something wrong,” he asked, worry quickly overcoming the lust in his voice.

“No. Hell no. I just- what the fuck man? I’ve been flirting with you for like a week and you haven’t responded at all, and now suddenly, this? Don’t get me wrong, that was fucking awesome, but I’m just really confused,” he explained, rubbing his head.

“I am flirting back,” Cas said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dean’s eyes widened.

“That was not- who told you that was flirting?” he asked disbelievingly.

“Well I asked Balthazar to teach me and he directed me towards ‘redtube’, saying they were tutorials for flirting. He told me to study them.”

Dean nodded in understanding. Fucking porn videos with their crappy scripting, leaping from a line like ‘make me’ to fucking on the table faster than you can say cocksucker.

“Yeah, that’s not flirting. Balthazar was probably just taking the piss, but I don’t think he realised how suggestible you are with porn videos,” Dean said, smirking.

“So I did do something wrong?”

“Well it depends on what you’re trying to do. If you’re trying to be a porn star, then no, you were perfect.”

“I was trying to start a relationship with you,” Cas said plainly.

Dean stopped teasing, and just stared. It seemed like Cas had given up trying to be subtle, or trying to follow human social convention, and gone back to his usual straight forward self.

“A relationship,” Dean repeated dumbly.

“Yes. Do you want to be in a relationship with me?”

“Um, well,” Dean started. It was kind of scary when put so plainly. But he thought about what he wanted. He wanted to kiss Cas, and run his hands down his body and- yeah, that kind of stuff- but he also wanted to spend time with him, and go out with him and just “yes. Yes I do want to be in a relationship with you.”

Cas smiled.

“So... I guess that’s it,” Dean smiled back, relaxing. It was done, he could stop doing his awkward flirting. He reached out and grabbed the edge of Cas’ jacket, pulling him in closer so their faces were in kissing distance again.

Cas leaned forward to kiss him, but pulled back far too soon. “As much as I’d like to kiss you again Dean, we really do need to get these lines done,” he said, turning round to get his pen.

Dean rolled his eyes, but laughed. Typical Cas.

 

* * *

 

Dean was stood in his bedroom. Cas had just gone home. Dean had made a massive deal out of telling Sam and Bobby that he was with Cas now, because he’d been expecting big reactions, but instead, Sam had just said ‘finally’, and Bobby had called him an idjit for thinking that they didn’t know it was going to happen. After they all had a TV dinner and watched Jaws, Cas had lingered on the front door step to kiss Dean good bye, until the interrupting moose banged on the window and told them to stop being so gay with a triumphant smirk. Dean flipped him the bird, and finally waved good bye to Cas, and now he stood here, alone in his bedroom.

“Ok, Gabriel. Get your arch-ass down here,” Dean said, in his own personal version of praying.

In a flutter of wings, the trickster was sat on his bed, casually sucking a red lollipop.

“Ok, are we done now, are we free?” Dean asked, putting on an annoyed front. However, the truth was, he didn’t want to leave the AU they were trapped in. Despite the fact that Dean missed hunting, and having a proper direction in his day to day life, and that living in this fictional world kept making him realise how little friends he actually had, despite all this, Sam and Cas were having a truly good time. Sam had loads of friends, and was doing well in class, and Cas could pretend he had his whole family back. He loved seeing the both of them so happy, but he wouldn’t ever admit to anyone that he wanted to stay in this universe, even if it was for Sam and Cas’ sakes.

“Oh ho ho, we’re so not done yet Dean-o.”

“And why the hell not?”

“It won’t be a true Destiel high school AU until you sort out your issues.”

“What issues, I don’t have issues,” Dean said gruffly, the trickster testing his patience.

“That’s all I’m saying. You don’t get out until you sort out your issues. Oh and by the way, I can hear your thoughts,” Gabriel said, before disappearing.

“Son of a bitch.” He flopped onto the bed, where Gabriel had just been sitting. He didn’t like Gabriel. He knew that the arch angel wouldn’t hurt them, especially now that him and Cas were together, and he wouldn’t force them to do anything either, which was uncharacteristically nice of him, but he still didn’t like him. He was a massive jerk, and killed people for fun. Cas and Sam liked him though. For Cas, it was understandable, Gabe was his only living family, but Sam seemed to harbour a soft spot for him. It wasn’t like Sam loved him or anything, but he was usually the first of the brothers to want to give him the benefit of the doubt, and he seemed to be getting along with him ok in this world he’d created. Gabriel was in some of Sam’s classes, and Dean knew they hung around sometimes. It didn’t annoy Dean per say, but he wasn’t exactly overjoyed.

And what was this bullshit he was saying about Dean having issues? He decided to talk it over with Cas and Sam tomorrow, he was too tired for this.

 

* * *

The next day was a Friday, and the trio were hanging out in the movie room after school. Sam sat on the bean bag while Dean and Cas sat close on the couch, Dean’s arm across the back. They were _not_ cuddling. Just sitting really close with Dean’s arm on the back. _Not cuddling._

“So what do you think he meant by ‘issues’?” Dean asked them exasperatedly, after explaining his encounter with Gabriel.

“Well he could be referring to a number of issues,” Cas answered plainly, Sam nodding in agreement. Dean spluttered, but Cas continued to speak. “You don’t get close to anybody-“

“You’ve never had a real relationship,” Sam added.

“Drinking problems,” Cas continued.

“Trust problems.”

“Anger issues.”

“And you’re just a bitch sometimes, y’know?” Sam finished.

“What the hell? Fuck off you guys,” Dean huffed, getting up to pace around the room. “I’m not going to sort out those issues, and do you know why? Because they’re not my issues. Plus, I’m not some lab rat to study and experiment, so both of you need to stop psycho-analysing me before I punch you. I do not have any fucking issues, so-so just fuck off,” Dean finished, angrily. How dare they just spout all of that bullshit to him. He’d had Cassie, she’d been a real relationship... and he was close to the two of them! And the others were just more bullshit, and they’d just really pissed him off. Cas and Sam gave each other a knowing look when dean kicked the spare bean bag. It didn’t even help vent his anger, because his foot just sunk softly into it. The action reminded him how restless he felt, he hadn’t ganked anything for weeks, and he could feel it in his tight movements. This fucking place!

“Okay, okay Dean, no need to get all freaked on us,” Sam said, putting up his hands in surrender.

“Hm.”

“I’m sorry Dean, that was quite rude of us,” Cas added, looking down guiltily.

A silence fell upon the three, Cas and Sam waiting for Dean to either storm off, or sit back down with them. He kind of wanted to storm off, but he also stubbornly wanted to prove that he wasn’t a bitch, so he argued it out in his head until Cas patted the space next to him and gave him a hopeful smile. Dean rolled his eyes, but went and sat back down, arm taking place on the back of the couch again. See, he wasn’t a bitch.

“So what are we going to do about Gabriel?” Sam asked, breaking the silence.

“We’re going to tell him to take his issues, and shove them up his lilly white ass,” Dean grumbled, Cas nodding.

“And just carry on in this place like normal, right?” Sam asked hopefully.

“I guess it’s the only thing to do. And hey, I haven’t had a drink in ages,” Dean realised incredibly belatedly in response to them accusing him of having a drinking problem.

“That’s because no one will give you one,” Sam replied easily.

“Bobby might if I asked him,” Dean said defiantly.

“Why don’t you ask him then?”

“’Cause he might say no,” Dean sulked. Sometimes being so young really sucked. No actually, a lot of the time.

“That reminds me, one of Balthazar’s friends is having a house party, and we’re invited,” Cas said, and then looked at Sam apologetically. “Not you Sam, you’re too young.”

“S’cool man, you two should go,” Sam said, dismissing Cas’ apology with a wave of his hand.

“Hell yes!” Dean exclaimed excitedly, completely forgetting the sour mood he’d been in. A house party! He hadn’t been to one of them in years, but he had a vivid memory of one he went to when he was around nineteen, and he and Sam were staying over Bobby’s for the week, so he could go there without having to worry about his family. It was a great night, where he forgot his troubles, got drunk out of his mind with a load of other teenagers, and ended up in a threesome with two insanely sexy Brazilian ladies. It was a miracle that he could remember it through the haze of alcohol, but then again, who could forget _that._ He supposed this party would be very different though, seeing as he was with Cas, and in a fictional AU, but it should still be fun. Maybe being young didn’t suck completely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, first thanks so much for reading! and kudosing and bookmarking and subscribing and commenting just wow you all fill my heart with joy ok  
> second, be careful, this chap contains aLCOHOL and BLOWJOBS but not a drunken blowjob, does that intrigue you??? enjoy!!

Dance music was pumping out the speakers, while Dean and Cas stood against the wall in somebody’s living room.  
“Whose party is this again?” Dean asked.  
“Crowley’s.”  
Dean spluttered. “Wait, what!? How do we know we can trust him, he might’ve poisoned our drinks or-“  
“Don’t worry, I think Crowley’s evilest scheme in this universe is to get people so drunk they puke,” Cas responded, eyeing a person across the room who looked like they were about to fall over.  
“Huh. Good for him.” Dean took a swig of his third beer, relaxing again. He could feel the effects of the alcohol taking over already- so he must have a teenagers capacity for alcohol. He didn’t bother to make a mental note of it.  
“Hey, look, I think someone likes you,” Dean said, waggling his eyebrows and pointing at a girl across the room who was smiling at Castiel. She made her way over when she saw Dean pointing at her.  
Cas rolled his eyes at Dean, before greeting her.  
“Hello, Meg.”  
“Hey, Clarence, Sam,” she slurred.  
“Um, I’m Dean and- never mind,” Dean said, leaning behind him to get another beer. When he looked back, Meg was whispering something in Cas’ ear, and Cas’ eyes were getting wider and wider. It was almost cartoonish.  
“Know what I mean?” Meg finished, drawing away from his ear.  
“Um, yes I know what you mean, but um,” Cas hesitated. He looked at Dean for help. He didn’t really know how to deal with this, and he didn’t want to be rude, so Dean decided to step in.  
“Sorry sweetheart, he’s taken,” Dean interjected, getting Meg’s attention.  
“What, you’re with Castiel? Dean the oh so macho man is with a guy? Doubt it,” Meg challenged.  
Dean smirked and then swept Cas into an overdramatic kiss. It started out just for show, but then Cas started sucking on Dean’s tongue, and dragging his teeth over his bottom lip, and they ended up making out pretty hotly, for longer than he meant to. When he finally pulled away, watching Cas’ tongue run over his kiss swollen lips, he’d almost forgotten Meg was there, and so was startled by her scoff.  
“That...that was incredibly hot. How about a threesome?” Meg asked.  
“I don’t think so, bye Meg,” Dean said, effectively shooing her away. He looked back to smirk triumphantly at Cas, and was greeted by another intrusive kiss.  
“Get a room!” someone shouted. Dean put his middle finger up, but finished the kiss, with one final press of his lips. He felt Cas smile, and drew back to appreciate it. He hoped that Cas would keep smiling when he was back to being an angel.  
“So,” Cas started.  
“So.”  
“I’m not really sure, but aren’t we supposed to dance at parties?” Cas asked.  
“Eh, not drunk enough yet, give it a couple more beers and then maybe,” Dean said, fetching another bottle.  
Sure enough, a bit later, Dean and Cas were in the middle of the room, dancing with several other people. Cas did the awkward bobbing dance, while a nineteen year old Jo Harvelle who had appeared out of nowhere convinced the very inebriated Dean to take his top off and dance on the coffee table with her. He leapt off at the end of the song, practically knocking Cas over with the sloppy kiss he planted on his face, making Cas laugh.  
Once Dean got tired of dancing, Cas dragged him over to a quieter corner of the house, where there was one person on the phone, and one couple making out in the corner. Or maybe more than making out, but Cas pulled Dean away before he could get a better look, muttering the word ‘pervert’ under his breath.  
“Are we here to make out too,” Dean asked, leaning in to kiss Cas. He kissed back, but only for a second, pulling away again.  
“I’m afraid not. I want to discuss your issues that Gabriel was talking about, and it’s much easier for you to talk about it when you’re under the influence of alcohol,” Cas said evenly.  
“For fuck’s sake man-“  
“Give me a chance. We need to face these issues to be able to leave this universe, which is what you want. So, a big issue for you is that you can’t get close to people, so you don’t have many real friends,”  
“Urgh, it doesn’t matter Cas, so what if I only have a few close friends?” Dean huffed.  
“Dean,” he warned.  
“Whatever, man.” Dean was silent for a minute, but just before Cas was about to prompt him again, he started speaking. “Look, I kind of feel like I have to go through a life or death situation with someone before I can get close to them-“  
“But that’s a stupid rule.”  
“It’s not in our own world though. It’s only practical- I won’t trust someone until I know for sure. I need that to be a hunter, and you can’t deny it,” Dean explained, surprisingly concise despite how drunk he was.  
Cas thought about it for a minute before slowly nodding. “I guess you’re right,” Cas said reluctantly. “Gabriel must be talking about some other issue.”  
“Dude, can we just forget about it? I thought we agreed to just continue normally,” Dean asked. Usually he’d be pissed off by now, but he was a happy drunk tonight, lucky for Cas. That’s probably just how he’d planned it anyway.  
“Yes, of course. Shall we go dance?”  
For the rest of the night, Dean and Cas partied like almost normal teenagers, Cas getting drunk along with Dean. Dean and a few other people taught Cas some real dance moves so he could do something other than the awkward bob, and he ended up doing the lamest things, like a cowboy dance, and the hands on knees. They even introduced him to the Macarena and the Cha Cha Slide, which he absolutely loved. Dean tried to stay cool and not join in for a bit, but then couldn’t help himself when they played YMCA. Later, when they were walking home at six in the morning, Dean belatedly realised that it was Cas’ first ever party. He asked him if he’d enjoyed it, and in response, Cas gave him a massive hug and a cheesy grin. Dean hoped he could remember that in the morning because that face was slightly adorable, not that he’d ever admit it.

* * *

Dean and Cas were sat in Dean’s bedroom, a few days after the party. Bobby was out on an unconfirmed date with Jodie Mills. It was unconfirmed because Bobby shared squat about his love life, but when they asked him about it, he’d called everyone an idjit and maybe even blushed under his beard, which was a definite clue. Sam was out again with a bunch of friends, including Jess, Sarah and Gabriel. Gabriel had really immersed himself in his own fictional universe, regularly attending school and even living in Heaven Hut full time. Cas said it was probably a nice break from the real world for him, which was full of devastation and loneliness, in contrast to the increasingly fluffy destiel fanfic they lived in.   
“Dean the love machine?” Castiel asked, raising his eyebrows at the writing on Dean’s desk.  
“Hell yeah,” Dean winked. Castiel shook his head at how lame Dean was. Just like Cas could swap easily between awkward, nerdy angel to fierce and powerful seraph, Dean could swap between protective, dangerous hunter to singing Air Supply and laughing at bad jokes. Smoothing down the curling edges of an old sticker one last time, Cas finally turned and went and sat with Dean on his bed. Dean leaned forward to kiss him, but Cas had something else in mind. He knew that this would piss Dean off, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He thought about doing it subtly, but then decided that definitely wasn’t his style, and he really just wanted to get it out in the open.  
“We need to talk about your issues, Dean.”  
“For fucks sake!” Dean huffed, faint smile dropped from his face immediately.  
“What issue do you think Gabriel was referring too?”  
“None of them, fuck off!”  
“I need your insight, Dean. Do you think it’s the drinking problem? Is it your father issues?” Dean’s face crumpled. Cas hated to be pointing these things out to Dean, hated it with a passion for reminding him of all his flaws, but he had to get an answer.  
“That’s it, I’m out of here,” Dean said firmly, and marched out of his room. However Cas wasn’t going to let go that easily. He followed Dean into the Sam’s room.  
“You’ve got to help me out here, Dean,” he said to Dean’s back. Dean turned to give him a dirty look, and then marched off into his own room again, shutting the door behind him, yet still Cas followed him. Just as Dean was about to pace out of the room again, Cas grabbed him by the shoulders.  
“Dean! Enough! Stop running from your problems,” Cas growled. He waited as the angry fire in Dean’s eyes slowly died down till it was just simmering annoyance.  
“If we sort out your issues, we can get out of this place,” Cas said.  
“I thought you liked it here.”  
“I do.”  
“Then why does it matter so much to you about my issues? Can’t we just leave it?”  
Cas released Dean’s shoulders, sure that he wasn’t going to stomp off again, and then gazed at a seemingly random corner of the room while he spoke. “It matters because I want to help. I sewed together your soul from tattered shreds, and saw all the cracks and scars. I want to help, I want to fix you, like I failed before.”  
“Dude.” Dean said quietly. “I’m sorry, but you can’t fix me. I thought you already knew that. But you’re helping daily, just by being you. This sounds fucking soppy, but you brighten my life every day, you don’t need to do anything else. You can’t do anything else. I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t have issues, and they can’t be fixed. I can live with them though, and that’s enough.”  
Cas rubbed at his eyes wearily. He had wanted to help Dean so much, but what he was saying made sense. After a few seconds, he looked up at Dean and smiled grimly. “I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry for upsetting you again.”  
“That’s okay. But do you know what will cheer me up?” Dean said, a lewd smile spreading across his face.  
“Me never interrogating you over your issues again, and to just continue to living happily in this alternate universe?” Cas asked.  
“Well yeah, that. But also, this,” Dean said, taking Cas’ chin in his hands and closing the space between their lips. Cas mumbled a sound of understanding into the kiss as he wrapped an arm round Dean’s waist and they moved to the bed as best they could while attached at the lips. They fell onto it, Dean ending up straddling Cas while they continued kissing heatedly. There was a wet slide of lips as Dean’s hand moved to cup Cas’ cheek, sweetly. Upping him, Cas moved his hand to cup Dean’s ass, causing a surprised grunt. They continued kissing, getting more and more frantic until Cas was fighting the urge to start grinding into Dean’s hips, when Dean reeled back, taking deep breaths.  
“Um, I-I feel the need to point out that I’ve never done anything with a guy before, and I don’t actually know what to do,” Dean said, flushed from the kissing, and maybe a little bit from embarrassment.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve watched a lot of gay porn, just leave it to me,” Cas responded, flipping him and Dean over so that it was now Cas straddling Dean.  
“Whu-what?” Dean said, eyes bulging.  
“The porn Balthazar directed me towards as research,” Cas clarified.  
“Uh, are we gunna have sex?”  
“Only if you want to,” Cas said, kissing at Dean’s chin as Dean thought about his answer.  
“I-I do want to, but not yet. I just need some time to get used to the idea of having a dick up my ass, or my dick in your ass or whatever. So like, anything else, I’m cool with,” Dean said crudely.  
“Good,” Cas purred, and then sank down to start kissing Dean again. This time, his hands moved down between them, and started unbuttoning Dean’s shirt. Dean got the message, and took it off hastily when Cas had undone the last button, and then leant back while Cas shrugged off his own jumper. Cas’ persistent little kisses travelled down Dean’s neck, to his collar bone, continuing down, while his thumbs played with Dean’s nipples, causing him to squirm. Cas came down to mouth at the edge of Dean’s trousers, and Dean helped him with unzipping them and dragging them down to his knees. That’s as far as they went, because Cas was already pulling at Dean’s undershorts, and started nuzzling at the base of Dean’s dick.  
“Hnngh,” Dean grunted at the contact, getting up on his elbows to watch as Cas licked up his shaft and gave him a seductive half smile before sucking the head into his mouth. Dean’s head fell back between his shoulder blades as Cas started sucking wetly, hollowing out his cheeks. He revelled in the little noises Dean was making, and took note that swirling his tongue around a certain way made Dean’s breath hitch. He felt as one of Dean’s hands went to the back of his head and fisted gently in his hair, and then he sunk down till Dean almost hit the back of the throat, and swallowed around him.  
“C-Cas?”  
“Hmmm,” Cas said, purposely humming around Dean.  
“Fuck, Cas I’m gunna-“  
Cas pulled off just in time, and Dean’s come spilt onto the blanket. Clambering back up to lay next to Dean, he watched as his breathing went back to normal.  
“You can’t learn how to do that blowjob from porn,” was the first thing Dean said, pulling his undershorts back up, but not bothering with the pants around his knees yet.  
“Oh, um. I may have read some destiel fan fiction,” Cas said guiltily. “Gabriel made me read it!” he retorted at the look Dean gave him.  
“Yeah, right, ‘made’ you,” Dean smirked. He twisted to kiss Cas, and then seemed to notice Cas was still hard in his pants.  
“Oh,” Dean murmured.  
“Don’t worry Dean, you don’t have to do anything you do-“ Cas was cut off by another kiss, and Dean’s hand travelling down and undoing his fly.  
“I think I can work out how to do give a hand job dude.”  
Cas moaned and rolled onto his back as Dean’s hand started working at his dick.  
“You’re uh better at this than me,” Cas breathed.  
“I’ve probably had a lot more practise than you, sugar,” Dean smirked, as he leaned down to kiss Cas more, still stroking him.  
Soon, Cas had come into Dean’s hand, and Dean had wiped them both up and balled his sheet into his dirty laundry pile.  
“Oh man, I’m gunna have to put on my own bed sheets,” Dean complained, looking down at his now bare bed. “I haven’t stayed anywhere other than a motel room in years.”  
Cas rolled his eyes at Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes struggle like do I call the thingy a dick? a penis? a ween?? so sorry if you hate the word dick;-; next chap they go on a school trip woooo


	8. "Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth cross country, you know, I've never been to the Grand Canyon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou all for reading so far! WARNING this chapter contains like some homophobic bullies and fighting and gay sex but no gay sex with the homophobic bullies, that wouldn't be very cool, so yeah just beware, it's not dark or anything (I don't think so?) but yes thankyou, enjoy! Oh and one more thing, in one episode the winchesters say they've never been to the Grand Canyon and then in another they say they have but I'm gunna go with the former ok thankyou

“Hell yeah, we’re going to the Grand Canyon,” Dean said triumphantly. Dean and Cas were sat near the front of a hot school bus, Cas on the window side so he could gaze out the window at the passing rocks and far away mountains. Sat on the seats directly behind them, were Sam and Gabriel. Sam leant in between Dean and Cas’ seats with his elbows on his knees so he could talk to Dean.

 “Yeah, we are,” Sam confirmed, laughing at Dean’s exuberance. He didn’t think Dean had ever been this excited for a school trip in his life. He didn’t even know if they’d ever actually been on a school trip.

“Aren’t you excited, this is the first time we’ve ever been to the Grand Canyon,” Dean asked, as if Sam needed reminding.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if it counts. It’s a fictional Grand Canyon.”

Dean’s shoulders slumped. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam smirked. He leaned back into his seat and started talking to Gabriel. Dean gave him one last glare, before turning to raise his eyebrows at Cas.

“I think it counts,” Cas comforted.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Dean said, loud enough for Sam to hear. “Hey, are you at least excited for the fancy hotel room we’re gunna get to stay in,” he asked twisting round to Sam again.

“Yeah, about that, Dean. I think it would be better if, instead of sharing a room with me, you’d share a room with Cas. Y’know to give you two some time alone or whatever,” Sam finished quickly, not wanting to get into what Cas and Dean do in their alone time.

“Who would you share with then?”

“Gabriel said I could share with him.”

“Are you sure?” Dean said, pulling a face.

“Hey, I’m a great room mate, shut your mouth, Dean,” Gabriel interjected from behind, lightly kicking at Dean’s seat.

“Hm,” Dean grunted. “I suppose if you really don’t mind Sam, thanks.”

A kid across the aisle from them coughed loudly. “ _Faggots,”_ the voice hissed.

“Homophobic bullies, Gabriel? Really?” Dean asked quietly, before saying a bit louder “eat me.”

“Yeah, I bet you’d love that.”

Hang on a cotton-picking minute, Dean recognised that awful, nasal voice. He leaned round and- holy fuck. It was a younger version of Dean’s least favourite vessel that had been inhabited by Alistair. The vessel he’d had to torture under orders of the heavenly host. Dean’s gut dropped at the memory. And sitting next to him was Lilith, smiling at them like a snake. If a snake could smile that is... And then, there was still more. Behind them, was sat fucking Gordon and Kubrick. They were all waiting for Dean to give Alistair a come back, but instead he swivelled round to look at the teenagers behind him again.

“Fucking hell Gabriel, why the fuck have you put them on the bus?” Dean said through gritted teeth. Sam was eyeing them up, looking only slightly anxious.

“Eh, I thought I’d spice it up a bit,” he shrugged, seemingly not bothered by the tension the Winchesters were giving out.

“Gabe,” Sam said in a warning tone.

“Ok, look guys, they’re a bunch of teenage humans. This is a good thing. You’ve all been restless ‘cause you haven’t been hunting in weeks, and this way you get to take your anger out, and feel good about it.”

Dean and Sam looked at each other, contemplating what Gabriel had just said. Finally, they pulled the corners of their lips down in simultaneous agreement, and Dean leaned back, giving Cas a wink before turning to the group.

“Hey, douche nozzle,” Dean grinned.

“Mean names, Dean, well now I’m just hurt,” Alistair smirked.

“I was talking to your whore,” Dean pushed, looking at Lilith, who’s eyes narrowed with hatred.

“Think carefully about what you’re saying, faggot,” Alistair warned, a dangerous tone to his voice.

“Fucking bring it man. We’ll fight you, and your two bum chums back there,” Dean challenged, indicating Gordon and Kubrick.

“At the next stop, just you wait, Dean. Us four against you four.”

True to their word, ten minutes later at the next pee stop, the eight of them gathered behind one of the buildings where they couldn’t be seen by the teachers.

“Who’s gunna take on Lilith?” Sam asked, “I’m not ok with punching a teenage human girl, even if it is Lilith.”

“It’s ok, Cas will take her,” Dean said, slapping Cas on the shoulder, getting him a glare.

“What? I don’t want you to get hurt,” Dean smiled sweetly. “That and you’re a sissy,” he added quickly.

“Let’s go,” Gabriel ordered loudly, before Cas and Dean could start bitching.

They lined up, Cas opposite Lilith, Sam opposite Gordon, Gabriel opposite Kubrick and Dean opposite Alistair. If only looks could kill, they’d probably all drop dead right then. The staring continued for just a few seconds before Gordon made the first move and lunged at Sam, who, despite being years younger, was inches taller. And so it begun.

Dean got a few good punches in on Alistair before he got shoved to the ground accidentally when Sam knocked Gordon to the ground with a blow to the stomach. Sam shrugged his apology to Dean, as Gordon jumped back onto his feet and ran at Sam again. Seeing his chance, Alistair fell onto Dean, straddling him, and holding his hands above his head, digging his nails painfully into his wrists. Dean took this moment to glance around and see how the others were doing.

Sam and Gordon were having a healthy punch up, but Sam was obviously in control, as he elbowed Gordon in the face, causing bright blood to flood out of his nose. Gabriel the son of a bitch, was using some angel mojo, and was just holding Kubrick at bay with a finger on his forehead. Castiel was in trouble though; Dean knew that Castiel didn’t have that much fisticuffs skill, which is why he had set him up against Lilith, because she was just a skinny teenage girl, who couldn’t have been that great at fighting. But Castiel had scratches down his face and was backing away from Lilith, who advanced on him with a predatory smile. Fuck, Dean realised with horror, Lilith had fucking claws. Well they were fake nails but, fucking hell they looked sharp.

On top of him, Alistair was still smirking and digging into his wrists, but with renewed energy, Dean shoved him to the side and rolled over, so that it was Dean on top now. Before Alistair could say anything, Dean dealt a hard blow to his skull, just enough to knock him out for a few minutes.

Dean leapt up and went to help Cas. Not caring about punching a teenage girl anymore, after seeing what she’d done to Cas’ face, he spun her around forcefully and punched her in the stomach. She keeled over, winded. Cas wiped some blood from his face, and then gave Dean a small smile of thanks. Just then, Sam kicked Gordon, putting him out of action too, and he came over to join Cas and Dean. The three of them stood, panting slightly, and maybe bleeding a little, but their faces were pleased. It was true, they had really needed that. Dean felt a weight lift off his shoulders, like an itch had finally been scratched. They’d beaten up some bad guys. He felt like they’d done good, and although it was just a fraction of the good feeling he got after ganking a demon for example, it still felt good. He looked round, ready to thank Gabriel, and saw he was still holding Kubrick at bay with his finger.

“How are you doing that?” Kubrick strained.

“I’m a warrior of God,” Gabriel replied with a completely sincere face.

Kubrick’s eyes widened. Finally Gabriel took his finger off of Kubrick’s forehead, but instead of attacking the archangel, he ran the opposite direction. Gabriel let out a peal of laughter, Sam and Dean joining in. Cas just rolled his eyes and smirked a little. Eventually, they rejoined the rest of their class, and continued on their journey to the Grand Canyon.

For a second, Dean worried about how the four teenagers they beat up would get home now, or if they would get in trouble with the teacher for fighting, but then he realised how stupid he was being. He was in a fictional world, that Gabriel controlled, and seeing as Gabe was one of the ones fighting, he doubted that they’d get in trouble. Plus, everything probably ceased to exist when Sam, Dean and Cas weren’t there, so there was really no point in worrying at all. It was weird that Dean had forgotten that, even momentarily. This place was really starting to feel like home. And he could not believe he just thought that. Dean was tempted to get angry at himself for enjoying this world, and to sulk for the rest of the way, but then he realised. The reason this place was starting to feel like home was because he hadn’t stayed in one place for over a week in years, and he’d been here for over a month. He had his brother, he had his angel, and now he even had bad guys to beat on. Once all this information clicked into place, Dean smiled. He felt more secure than he’d felt in a long time.

“What are you smiling at?” Cas asked, tilting his head cutely.

Dean could’ve answered that with a really cheesy ‘because I’m happy’ and then could’ve gone in for a cheesy hug, or he could’ve gone even cheesier with a ‘because I’m sat next to a handsome man on my way to the Grand Canyon’, but that would not be very Dean of him.

Instead, Dean just winked mysteriously, and crossed his legs in front of him. Oh, he was so smooth.

 

* * *

Whilst at the Grand Canyon, Dean and Sam buddied together, seeing as they weren’t to be sharing a hotel room anymore, and because this was kind of a family thing. They didn’t meet up with Cas and Gabriel until they all got back onto the bus for the short ride to the hotel.

“Did you enjoy the Grand Canyon boys? One of God’s best pieces if you ask me, except for Mount Rushmore. How did he carve those faces into that rock, y’know?” Gabriel said as soon as they were seated on the bus. Everyone rolled their eyes and at his too-crappy-to-even-be-called-a joke.

“What?” he asked incredulously, “that was good, you just don’t appreciate real comedy.”

For the rest of the way the four of them squabbled, and then finally split off at the hotel to leave to their respective rooms, which happened to be just down the corridor from each other.

“Don’t be too loud, you two, I don’t think Sammy would want to hear his brother banging his friend,” Gabriel said, Sam not correcting him on the nickname, but cringing at the inevitable mental image that Gabe had given him.

“What, and it doesn’t bother you?” Dean asked Gabriel.

He shrugged. “Not particularly, we weren’t that close in heaven. Stay safe!” he finished, slamming the door.

“Night Dean, night Cas,” came Sam’s muffled and mildly narked yell.

“Night,” they replied in unison, and continued to their own room.

Dean’s face lit up when they opened the door. There were frigging pillow mints. He propelled himself onto the closest bed, effectively claiming it as his own, and ate the mint happily. Cas followed a bit slower, and came to sit on the side of the bed by Dean’s waist.

“So how did you find the Grand Canyon?” Cas asked.

“Very disappointing. It’s just a massive hole in the ground. Nothing really once you’ve seen the pits in Hell,” Dean grumbled.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I guess that’s a waste of the whole trip for you then.”

“Not necessarily,” Dean said, voice dipping into seductive tones.

Cas tilted his head, in need of clarification. He still hadn’t got hang of all the human things like tone and expression. Shaking his head, Dean dragged Cas down into a minty kiss, wrapping his arms around the former angels back. Getting the message, Cas started slowly kissing back, and then opened his mouth lazily when Dean ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Their tongues slid wetly together as their breathing mingled hotly.  Dean pulled back a few millimetres to catch his breath, and then started unbuttoning Cas’ shirt, while Cas simultaneously tried to undo Dean’s belt. The tangle of limbs, buttons, buckles and hot kisses made the process of stripping take much longer than necessary, but by the time they were both naked and there was a bundle of clothes on the floor, both of them were hard.

Cas climbed onto Dean again, straddling his thighs as he pressed his lips to Dean’s mouth again. His hand crept down between their bodies, groping and stroking until he got to Dean’s dick, and started pumping it slowly as Dean mouthed at Cas’ neck. Dean moaned as his breathing increased.

“Shit, _uh_ Cas, wait,” Dean grunted out between pants and moans, making Cas slow down. “I uh, do you wanna uh... have sex tonight?” Dean asked, twisting his mouth up in a hopeful smile.

“Are you sure you’re ready Dean?” Despite Cas’ voice dipping in concern, he licked his lips and looked down at Dean, eyes hooded with obvious lust.

“Hey, it should be me asking you that, you’re the virgin,” Dean smirked.

“I’m also the one that knows how to do the gay sex,” Cas reminded him, as he reached across the bed. Dean watched in confusion as his hand dived into the bedside table drawer, realisation dawning on his face when the hand came back holding a small bottle of lube.

“Wh-How did you know they’d be in there?” Dean asked, eyeing the bottle up as Cas unscrewed the lid.

“There’s probably some in every room of this hotel knowing my brother,” Cas replied. “Ok, so do you need me to explain?”

“What? No way, talk about awkward. I know how the basics of gay sex works, I just, uh, y’know...” Dean trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. It wasn’t like he was scared to have sex, it was just that this would be his first time doing it with a guy and he didn’t know how to make Cas enjoy it and... goddamnit Dean Winchester was a blushing virgin all over again.

“It’s ok Dean, I’ll start myself off,” Cas chuckled. He coated his fingers liberally with lube, and then reached behind him, positioning himself on all fours while leaning down to kiss Dean again. After a few seconds of kissing, Cas gasped into Dean’s mouth and then let out a long moan.

“Fuck Cas that’s fucking hot,” Dean blurted, pulling back to appreciate Cas’ face. His eyes were half closed as he fingered himself open, letting out hot little breaths, and mouth twitching with pleasure. “Fucking hell, you kinky fucking, fuck-“ was all Dean could say as Castiel leaned forward again, letting out another loud moan. Dean could fucking come just watching this, Cas moaning like a porn star in his face. The thought made Dean’s dick throb, and he realised he really should be getting in on this, never mind how good Cas was doing by himself. Coating his own fingers in lube, he reached down between them, and Cas pulled his own two fingers out with a wet, sucking sound. Dean pushed his fingers in gently, under the guidance of Cas’ hand, and slowly started pulling them in and out. After a few minutes, Dean was three fingers in, and hitting what he thought was probably Cas’ prostate, judging by the sounds Cas was making, and the way he was rolling his ass up and down.

With confirmation from Cas, he took his fingers out, Cas groaning slightly from the loss, and covering his dick with the last of the lube.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked, lining himself up with Cas.

“Hell yes,” Cas practically purred.

Dean sunk in with ease, and gasped at the sudden heat around his dick. It was fucking amazing, and Cas was so tight. Cas moaned again, placing his hands firmly onto Dean’ chest as he made a small circle with his hips, getting a gasp from Dean, who in turn placed his hands on Cas’ hips. They continued like that for a while, each of them building up a sweat and letting out moans and gasps as they moved together.

“Fuck, do you know how good you look on my dick, Cas,” Dean moaned, watching Cas grind down and stroke himself at a steady pace, with a look of bliss adorning his face. In response Cas practically growled Dean’s name and his movements became more erratic until he was coming onto his hand and Dean’s chest. The subsequent clench of muscles and view of Cas going over the edge like that had Dean orgasming a few seconds later.

Cas pulled off of Dean and crumpled down next to him on the bed, while Dean went to fetch a wet towel from the bathroom. By the time he’d wiped down his chest, Cas was snoring lightly next to him. Dean rolled his eyes, but could feel the curls of fatigue pulling at his mind too.  He led out next to Cas, too tired to go to the other bed, and pulled the sheets over them. His last thought before he fell asleep was how happy he was to have this with Cas. Well, actually, that was his second to last thought, as he deliriously hoped that Gabriel hadn’t put them in an Mpreg Destiel fic, like he’d joked about before. Even so, he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

Early the next morning, that smile was abruptly wiped off Dean’s face when a maid came in and found Cas and Dean naked and practically spooning in their sleep.

“GABRIEL, YOU SON OF A BITCH I KNOW I PUT A ‘DO NOT DISTURB’ SIGN UP!” Dean yelled down the corridor, once he’d wrapped a bed sheet around himself and the maid had practically ran away.

He heard two distinct guffaws of laughter at his shout coming from Sam and Gabriel’s room.  Dean glowered and swore revenge upon them, before stomping back to his room and slamming the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry I've never been in a fight?? and idk how they happen?? so if my description of one was really stupid im sorry omg. in the next chapter they go to a Halloween ball ooooo and ahem talk about kinks so yh, um thanks for reading!


	9. "I'm Batman."

It was late October, and Crowley was throwing a Halloween Ball, because apparently in this AU he was some kind of party planner or something, which weirdly enough kind of suited him. Half an hour before the Ball was due to start, Bobby was sat watching TV when he heard muffled arguing, some thumping around and then Sam was pushed into view. Bobby had to do a double take, and turned off the TV to focus his attention on Sam. He was dressed in a posh black tux, with his hair slicked back and a fake gun sticking out his pocket.

“Say the line,” Dean urged, unseen from the corridor. Sam rolled his eyes reluctantly, but Bobby was waiting expectantly, so he went along with it,

“The name’s Bond, James Bond,” Sam sighed, slightly embarrassed by Bobby’s snort of laughter, but then his bitch face crumbled as he laughed too, and stood back so he could watch the next person come into view.

A few seconds later, Cas stumbled into view, dressed in what looked like his old trench coat and suit from the real world, but it was all ripped and torn and his face was slightly blue.

“Lemme guess, you’re a zombie?” Bobby asked smirking, and enjoying how embarrassed everyone looked to be doing a Halloween Fashion Show in the front room.

“No, I’m human at present, but I am dressed as a zombie, yes,” Cas nodded, before joining Sam and Bobby.

Next, Gabriel jumped into view in black slacks, a white shirt, a fancy red waistcoat, sunglasses and a fake moustache. He waved his hands about, waiting for Bobby to guess what he was dressed as, but then rolled his eyes when Bobby drew up a blank.

“I’m a waiter, ok?” Gabriel grumbled, slinking over to stand next to Castiel.

“It’s from a porno!” Dean yelled. He then waited a few seconds before leaping into the room and pulling his chin up to look at the others dramatically. His costume was an expensive, very accurate replica of the Dark Knight’s suit, cape, cowl and all. He looked awesome, he had to admit. He did a twirl, enjoying himself far too much to be ashamed, and grinning as the others shook their heads at him.

“You all look, um, great,” Bobby concluded, still raising an eyebrow at Gabriel’s porno outfit. “Wait there a second,” he mumbled, as he left for a few seconds before returning with an old camera. “Say Christian Bale.”

“Christian Bale,” the four teenagers grinned in unison as the flash went off.

After a few minutes of hanging around and explaining who Christian Bale was to Cas and why he had to say his name, Dean cleared his throat, and in his best Dark Knight voice, growled “Let’s get outta here.”

* * *

They were a few hours into the ball, and everyone looked awesome, a lot of the outfits kinda kinky, Dean noticed with a lewd grin as Lisa Braeden walked past dressed as a dominatrix. Dean had taken to running round with his cape flying out behind him and singing “Na na na na na na na na” under his breath as his means of travel across the large hall that the Ball was being held in. He popped up between Sam and Gabe, yelling “Batman!” and making his little brother spill some punch.

“What is your problem Dean?” Sam asked incredulously as he attempted to pat off the red liquid from his dark suit.

“Give me a break Sammy, I’ve always wanted to be Batman, I never thought I’d be able to,” he said, exaggeratedly twisting his toe on the floor and looking up at Sam innocently.

“Anyone would think I’m the older brother,” Sam scoffed at Dean’s so exaggerated look. And although Dean was just messing with Sam, he felt like he had a right to be enjoying the hell out of this. How long had he loved Batman, how many times had he borrowed the Dark Knight trilogy from the closest video store? He had wanted to watch the last one when it came out in the cinema, but the night they had been planning to, there was a rugaroo attack in the next town over and they had to go check that out instead. Dean hadn’t bothered trying to visit the cinema again. But this, this was even better than the films. Dean _is_ Batman, and he’d gunna enjoy the hell out of it. Not even Sam’s snide remarks would spoil it, not that there was any real annoyance behind Sammy’s comments. He knew that Sam was pleased to see his brother so pleased, but Dean was glad they didn’t have to talk about it.

Just as Dean was about to give a lame come back to the younger Winchester, something caught his eye, and he scooted off across the hall again.

“Hey Cas, why’d you change suits, I thought you were a zombie?” Dean asked, appraising Cas’ new outfit with open appreciation. He was in a tight fitting superman costume, and Dean had to admit that together they looked fucking awesome, but he was kind of confused where the zombie costume had gone. In answer to his question, a slightly higher voice than expected spoke up.

“Uhm... I’m not Cas, I’m Jimmy, Jimmy Novak?” the guy answered in an unsure tone.

“What the hell? Uh, sorry. Um, catch you later Jimmy,” Dean replied in an equally unsure tone, as he spotted his Cas out the corner of his eye and flew towards him.

“Hey Cas. You are Cas, right?” Dean asked, once Cas had finished his conversation with Anna, who was dressed as a hot nurse.

“Yes, Dean. Who else would I be?” Cas replied.

“Check that Superman out over there, look familiar?” Dean said, discreetly pointing across the room.

“What-“

“It’s Jimmy Novak!” Dean interrupted.

“My vessel?”

“Yeah! What the hell man?” Dean asked, watching Cas think for a few seconds before mortified realisation dawned on his face. To apparently confirm his theory, he looked over at Gabriel who gave him a massive wink, and then turned back to an ever more confused Dean.

“I think that’s Gabriel’s way of telling us to find out our ‘kinks’.” Castiel uttered, not looking Dean in the eye.

“What? How has that got anything to do with kinks?”

“Well, it would be me, you and Jimmy in a threesome, as some people get aroused by... incest,” Cas explained getting quieter and quieter.

“Woah man, no way, no.” Dean said pulling a face of disgust.

“Agreed,” Cas said, making a mental note to punch Gabriel. He sucked in a breath before he asked his next question. “So um, what kinks do you have?”

“I, uh, nothing,” Dean mumbled, cheeks colouring instantly. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to have this conversation or not.

Cas tilted his head, watching Dean squirm under his steady gaze.

“Nothing!” Dean insisted, feeling way too hot in his full body armour. Ok, no he did not want to have this conversation. Not because he didn’t want Cas to know, but because this was fucking mortifying.

“Dean, you can tell me, you don’t need to feel embarrassed.”

“Fine,” Dean hissed in resignation, quickly gathering up his courage. If he didn’t think about this too much, it wouldn’t be too embarrassing. He looked around, making sure no one was in hearing distance, and even then leaned in to whisper in Cas’ ear.

“I like to uh, _shit_ , I like to- _Iliketowearpanties_ ok?”

In response Cas let out an almost silent moan, and leant into Dean. Encouraged by this response, Dean continued slightly more confidently.

“And I uh, I like to be spanked,” he continued whispering, Cas letting out another shuddering moan, and then leaning into Dean’s ear to whisper back.

“You want me to spank you, while you’re still wearing your pretty little panties? Tell you you’re a naughty, naughty boy? Your ass would look so beautiful with my handprint on it, would you like that De-“ Cas’ filthy whispers were interrupted by Dean swearing loudly and leaping back a few inches.

“What is it, did I do something wrong, I’m sorry Dean,” Cas started, worry taking over.

“No, no shit you definitely did not do anything wrong,” Dean panted. “It’s just, fuck this suit was not made to accommodate boners,” he winced, attempting to discreetly rearrange himself. Cas chuckled with relief.

“I guess we’ll continue this later,” Cas soothed, stealing a quick kiss before leaning out of Dean’s personal space.

“Since when did you even learn to talk like that man, fuck,” Dean cursed, sagging slightly. He’d never really done dirty talk with Cas much before, and had certainly never discussed kinks with him, so he was wondering how the hell he could almost make Dean come with just his words.

“Since Gabriel put a hardcore porn virus on my computer last week,” Cas sighed, shaking his head wearily.

Dean nodded his approval. “You lucky shit.”

“If you say so,” Cas smirked.

“So uh, what are your kinks?” Dean asked mock casually.

“I don’t know, I haven't reall thought about it... But maybe, calling me um, sir,” Cas said, giving Dean a side glance.

Dean chuckled in approval. He could definitely live with that.

 “And I think another kink would probably be seeing you in panties,” Cas said, lowering his tone.

Dean blushed again. It was weird Cas knowing that secret. He’d never explicitly told anyone his kinks before. Like, he’d tried out quite a lot of kinky things with one of his old girlfriends, Rhonda Hurley, but he’d never let her know he liked these two. He felt like they made him vulnerable, and he was surprised he actually managed to tell Cas them. It was probably a mix between the almost definitely spiked punch he had, and this freaking fanfic. Not that he really resented it that much anymore; he was kind of really looking forward to when he and Cas could try out this new thing. Although he didn’t have any idea when they’d be able to, there was no way in hell he was gunna be doing it in his, or Cas’ rooms, way too risky man. He was sure he’d figure out something soon enough.

 

* * *

“Yo, I’ve booked you two love birds a motel room, and I’ve turned off your thoughts in my head for tonight only; there is just some things I don’t want to see,” Gabriel said, appearing in Dean’s room as he was receiving a blow job.

“FUCK OFF!” Dean yelled, Cas gagging even more.

Gabriel laughed, dropping a motel key chain and then disappearing.

Cas pulled his mouth off of Dean, to glance at the key now on the floor.

“Looks like we’re going to The Red Jacks Motel.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sorry for judgemental comments dean/cas/jimmy I do not mean them pls do not be insulted* ok so thankyou so much for reading wow and yh well next chap is the kinky sex and I hope you like these kinks and I FEEL SO AWKWARD IM SORRY THANKYOU BYE


	10. *Porno music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting close to the end of the story aw but ok so thankyou so much for reading this far wow! this chapter is just kinky sex and bow chika wow wow and nothing else, so you can skip it if you want, and just yeah enjoy!

“Fuck,” Dean whispered. He and Cas were stood outside the door of their motel room.

“Are you nervous?” Cas whispered back, finding Dean’s hand and giving it a light squeeze.

“No. Well, yeah, it’s just... it’s a new experience, y’know?” Dean said laconically. Although he was already half hard at just the thought of what things were going to go on in that room that night, he was also very apprehensive. He completely trusted Cas with his life, but now he was trusting him to not hurt him, not laugh at him, not judge him; it was a whole new level. He’d never let anyone do this to him since his original teen years, when he was reckless and high on hormones, although technically it was the same situation now. But he’d never trusted anyone quite like this.

“Do you trust me?” Cas breathed, catching Dean’s eyes.

Dean looked back at those so familiar vibrant blue eyes, and a wave of warmth hit him. Of course Dean trusted him, this was Cas. His closest friend ever, excluding Sammy obviously. He knew he would never hurt him. Unless Dean was enjoying it... the hunter’s breath hitched. Now that he had gotten over the fact that he was handing over control to Cas, he could focus on the fact that he was handing over _control to Cas._ That was kind of fucking hot.

“Of course,” Dean smiled at Cas, squeezing his hand back.

“Do you remember the safe word?”

“Yes,” Dean rolled his eyes fondly. They’d been over it enough times.

“Are you wearing your panties,” Cas purred, opening the door smoothly and dragging Dean into the room.

“Yes sir,” Dean growled back, before being shoved against the door and kissed sloppily. Dean dropped his bags on the floor and surrendered his mouth to Cas, for him to suck and lick at him hungrily, until it stopped just as abruptly as it started.

“Go over to the bed and strip,” the former angel commanded.

He swatted Dean’s ass playfully as he marched past him. Dean smirked and then began to follow out the order. First he toed off his boots, and then shucked off his jacket and t shirt. For the next part, he had to turn round to face his back towards Cas. He didn’t like the fact he couldn’t watch Cas’ face, but he was satisfied when Cas let out a quiet moan as Dean bent in half to take off his socks, jeans riding lower to reveal black lace peaking out above his waistband tauntingly. When Dean straightened up and was back facing Cas, he was rubbing himself through his trousers. Finally, Dean took off his jeans, and stood kind of awkwardly as Cas drank in the sight. He had chosen out some black and red thong cut panties, with an excess of lace, bows, the lot. It was way expensive, and he had to tell the checkout lady that he was buying them for his girlfriend while blushing his ass off, but the way Cas was looking at him now was worth it. He’d taken a deep breath through his nose, and his pupils had blown so much, they almost eclipsed his iris.

“You’re so beautiful,” Cas purred, almost to himself as he closed the distance between the two of them, and grabbed the back of his head in an intrusive kiss. Dean reached down to unbutton Cas’ jeans and Cas struggled out of them while still trying to kiss and touch Dean. The hunter managed to undress quite a lot of Cas, leaving him with just one sock, and boxers pushed to his knees before Cas quickly and easily manoeuvred their bodies so that Cas ended up sitting on the bed with Dean straddling him. Dean moaned as he kissed and grinded, and Cas whispered how good he looked in his ear until he couldn’t take any more. He couldn’t get any friction from the soft satiny material of the panties on his dick, and he reached down to remove them, but Cas slapped his hand away lightly.

“Did I say you had permission to remove your panties?” Cas asked authoritatively.

“I’m sorry-“ Dean started

“Get up, and bend over the bed,” Cas ordered, licking his lips.

Dean whimpered softly as he slowly did what he was told. Cas positioned himself behind Dean, and his skin felt on fire with anticipation. He didn’t even realise he was holding his breath until he let it out in a gasp when Cas smoothed his hand over one of his ass cheeks.

“Dean,” Cas started.

“Yes?” He let out a surprised yelp as the hand fell lightly but sharply on his right ass cheek. “Yes, sir,” he amended, in an almost whisper.

“I want you to count the slaps, ok? Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you.” Without any more warning, he cracked his hand down on his right ass cheek again, Dean’s nerves making him spasm as he grunted out a ‘one’.

“Two,” the grunt accompanied with another slap.

“Fuck, three.” His dick throbbed with the need to be touched.

“Four, five, six!” the slaps came quickly on his left ass cheek.

“Seven,” Dean whined, ass feeling way too hot, and his arms were shaking slightly with keeping him up.

“Eight.” Tears prickled in his eyes.

“Nine. Fucking hell, ten.” He tensed for another slap, that didn’t come, and Cas’ hand went back to smoothing gently over the reddened cheeks.

“Such a good boy, you took that so well Dean,” Cas soothed. “Your ass is so pretty and red, fuck Dean.”

Dean heard Cas fiddling with a bedside drawer, but he hadn’t had permission to move yet, so he just waited, skin prickling with excitement, and dick throbbing just as much. He didn’t know if he’d last much longer when he felt Cas’ cool fingers, slick with lube, return to his ass, slipping the thong cut of the panties to the side.

 Dean gasped as Cas then circled his finger lazily around the tight ring of muscle. When Cas slipped a finger into it, he gasped again, legs almost buckling. He didn’t know how he managed it, but by the time Cas was three fingers in, Dean was still on his feet, even if his legs felt like jelly, where they were spread wide for Cas. The fingers crooked and scissored, hitting all the right spots, eliciting all kinds of grunts and moans from Dean.

“Please, Cas, sir,” he gasped, needing more.

“What do you need?” he asked, pulling his fingers out, and Dean heard him squeezing out more lube.

“You to fuck me,” he pleaded, his voice breaking on the last word, as Cas manhandled Dean so that Dean was now laying on his back on the large bed. Cas climbed after him, and aligned himself, then slowly sunk into Dean.

“Fuck, Dean,” he groaned. He leant down and kissed Dean as he rolled his hips, finding a steady rhythm. They did this, a faint sheen of sweat covering them both, until Dean swore and his hand flew to stroke at his dick a couple of times till his come splattered over his chest. Less than a minute later, Cas shuddered and climaxed, come spilling hotly into Dean’s ass. He cursed and collapsed onto the bed next to Dean, breathing hard.

“That... that was fucking hot,” Dean spoke eventually, after Cas had dragged himself to the bathroom to grab something to clean them both up.

“Mmhmm,” Cas agreed lazily. Dean was on his side, partly to gaze at Cas, partly because his ass still felt way too tender.

“But I don’t think we can do this too often, I’ll be walking funny for days,” Dean thought out loud, after sitting in silence for a few minutes.

Cas gave out a low chuckle. “We can save it for special occasions.” Dean smiled in response. After a short pause, Cas spoke again. “Who’d have thought Dean Winchester was such a sub,” he joked, and Dean would have been insulted, but he could hear the fondness in Cas’ voice, so all he could muster up was a petty ‘hey’.

Cas shuffled closer to Dean, and pulled the blanket over them, kissing his lips chastely, before settling down to sleep. Dean would never have guessed how peaceful he’d feel after such a great night of kinky sex, but all his adrenaline had been burnt up, and now all he wanted was to rest, holding Cas close to him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the end guys! or basically most of the end.. only one more short chap after this aw:( thankyou as always for reading this far, your feedback means the world to me!

It was a completely average school Thursday. Dean spent the first half of the day in double Biology with Cas. Now that he had actually settled into this life, he was doing kind of well in school. He’d never really bothered in his old high school’s because he knew he was just going to move in a month or less, so he’d always just slacked and pissed off teachers, but in this place, it was better to actually do the work than get detentions and an earful from Bobby. Not that he actually minded learning that much- a lot of his lessons were even interesting. He liked that he was having something like a second chance at high school, even if it wasn’t real, what he was learning (hopefully) was. Of course sometimes he hated that he’d spent so much time as a teenager, and desperately wanted to get back to his adult form and mind, but with that would come the real world. When Gabriel decided it was time to leave, he’d go with no complaints, but he didn’t really want to hurry the inevitable date up. He never worried about missing stuff going on in the real world anymore, because he’d made the wonderful analogy that they were in Narnia. One day, they’ll all just stumble out of the wardrobe, and everything would be back to normal. Well, Dean and Cas would more stumble out of the closet- Dean sniggered at his own joke.

“What? Is it the picture of the monkey again?” Cas asked quietly, copying out what the teacher had written on the board. Dean sniggered again, this time at the memory of the monkey picture that was in the back of their biology text book.

“No. Don’t worry.”

At lunch time, they had a table in the canteen. Sam, Dean and Cas were always there, and then other students would cycle through sitting with them. Most of the time it was Gabriel, but there’d also been Pamela, Balthazar and even Crowley once (that had been a weird and slightly uncomfortable experience).

In the afternoon, Dean had one more lesson with Cas, and then an English lesson with Jo. Originally he’d had no friends in there, and he’d just sit miserably at the back, carving his name into the desk, but after meeting teen Jo at Crowley’s party, she came and sat with him. Now they’d both sit at the back, not particularly paying much attention because neither of them found English that important, swinging on their chairs and trading quips. He loved his time with Jo, despite when on occasion he’d look at her and be consumed with guilt that he was responsible for her death. He’d shake it off, and just be glad to get to be spending the time with Jo now, the episode usually ending with a spontaneous hug.

Then at the end of the day, he’d drive Sam home, and sometimes Cas if he was staying over, and they’d chat about their day. Sam was achieving great grades, better than he’d ever got in the real world, and Dean was genuinely proud of him. He didn’t even have to worry about him moving away to Harvard or anything.

“What are you smiling at?” Sam asked suspiciously.

“Nothing, just happy,” he responded, ruffling Sam’s shaggy hair. After glaring feebly at his older brother for a second, Sam smiled warmly. He was probably thinking really soppy thoughts about how he was so happy that Dean was happy, so Dean turned up the radio to deflect any more attempts at conversations about their feelings. Dean just wanted to leave it at that.

The next day, Bobby had given Dean permission to skip the last lesson, along with Cas who didn’t really need anyone’s permission, so that they could both go to an Ozzy gig. Usually Sam would be coming too, but he had a school project to work on, and wasn’t too fussed on missing the gig, assuring them that he’d go next time.

They got there half way through the first support act, and shuffled slightly closer to the stage, although there wasn’t really that much room. Dean was getting into the music when he felt Cas’ hand slip into his, and he looked over to give Cas a quick kiss before continuing to watch the band. Once that set was over, Dean left to get them a couple of beers with a fake ID. He was only gone a few minutes, but by the time he was back, Cas had disappeared. He looked around, puzzled. He’d told Cas to wait there for him. Theoretically, he could’ve been swallowed up by the crowd accumulating at the stage waiting for Ozzy, but he didn’t think Cas would go without him. Still looking around in confusion, a guy next to him tapped him on the back.

“Hey buddy, are you looking for your boyfriend or whatever, the one with scruffy hair?” he called over the music playing. Dean nodded.

“I saw him go out the back with a couple guys,” he offered, turning back to the music.

“Thanks,” Dean yelled, striding towards one of the exits he knew led to an alley, placing the beers on the side where he’d probably forget them. As he walked, his hunter instincts started kicking in, and he sped up. This felt wrong, why would Cas just leave like that? If it wasn’t for that guy, he wouldn’t have had any idea where to find him. Things had been going so well recently, he'd been feeling so happy and it all fed Dean’s suspicion that something bad was happening. He reached the fire escape and pulled open the door expectantly and heard the sound of fighting.

“Cas?” Dean called, turning the corner and then losing his breath when he saw what was happening. A big man was holding Cas, who was limp and bloodied, while another one beat him.

“Cas! Get the fuck off him, or I’ll kill you!” Dean roared advancing on punchy guy.

“Oh look, it’s the other faggot,” the guy growled. “How are y-“ his snide remark was cut short by dean punching him hard in the face, and then going straight in to knee him in the stomach. The guy keeled over, and Dean had to muster up all his self restraint not to just kick him to death or something, because he didn’t have the time, he had to get Cas to safety. Dean stole a glance at him, and saw he was barely conscious, and blood was dripping from his nose and mouth.

“Let him go you motherfucker,” Dean spat, now levelling a death glare to the guy holding him. In response, the guy took out a knife, and still holding Cas up, lunged forward. Expertly, Dean dodged it, preparing for another lunge where he’d be able to take the knife off him, but it didn’t come. Instead, he plunged the knife into Cas’ side, the teenager giving out a feeble wail of pain, before he was dropped to the floor. Dean lost it.

He flew at the guy, knocking him over with the force, and pummelled his face for about three seconds. That was all he needed to knock the guy out, and just for good measure, Dean kicked him hard in the stomach, as he rushed over to Cas, and kneeled next to him.

“No, Cas, no, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry Cas,” Dean whispered desperately, assessing the damage. There was too much, the beating had half killed him, let alone the knife in his ribs. He'd been in enough fights to know that it was too late for the hospital.

“It’s okay Dean, it’s going to be okay,” Cas choked, blood and spittle forming at the corner of his mouth.

“Sh, don’t talk,” Dean soothed, whipping out his phone and dialling a number in record speed.

“Gabe, are you there? Fucking hell answer the fucking phone, what the fuck do you think you’re doing, Cas has been fucking stabbed!” Dean yelled down the phone at the voicemail on Gabe’s phone. Cas simply watched him. A tear trickled down Dean’s face as he speed dialled someone else. “Sam, Sam are you there? Thank fuck, do you know where Gabriel is? Well where the fuck is he then, he’s not answering the phone! No, I’m not fucking okay, Cas has been stabbed, and Gabe’s gone AWOL. Why would he do this?” Dean sobbed. After a few seconds silence, he hung up on Sam, needing to pay attention to Cas again.

“Cas, please, you can’t die,” Dean whispered, now holding onto Cas’ hands.

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“No, don’t die. I need you. I-” Dean choked. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you.” Cas coughed for a couple of seconds, before continuing speaking in an ever weakening voice. “Have you ever told anyone you loved them before like that?”

“Uh, no? Does it matter?” Dean asked, tears still silently rolling down his cheek.

“Huh. Maybe that was your issue. Maybe it was commitment,” he said, ending on a whisper.

Dean smiled tearfully down at him. “I told you to stop worrying about my issues, man.”

The wounded teenager said nothing.“Cas?”

“Dean-“ the former angel’s eyelids fluttered shut.

 

Silence.

 

Loud guitar riffs started from inside the building, as Ozzy came on stage. The crowd screamed. Dean was still sat cradling Cas’ hands.

 

The sound of wings.

 

“Hey, why the long faces?” Gabriel asked, casually, inspecting his dead brother on the floor. Dean shot to his feet, and backed Gabriel into the wall, arm against his throat, wiping the stupid smirk off of Gabriel’s face.

“Gabriel you son of a bitch. If you’ve suddenly gone dark side, I swear to god, I will make you wish that you never existed.”

Gabriel looked back at Dean seriously for a couple of seconds, before easily moving Dean’s arm off him. “Of course I haven’t.” He said, giving Dean a dirty look over his shoulder as he walked over to Cas. At first Dean tried to stop him, but he then realised what Gabriel was doing. The arch angel reached down and placed his hand on his brother’s forehead. An eyeball burning light spilled from his open palm onto Cas, and his scars and bruises repaired themselves till the blood had all but disappeared, and Cas breathed in deeply, eyelids fluttering open again.

Blinking a couple of times at Gabe and Dean’s serious faces, he scrambled to his feet.

“What just happened?” Cas asked.

“You died, and Gabe just brought you back to life,” Dean mumbled, walking closer to Cas to quickly inspect his former wounds, and then winding him into a tight, but short hug. When he was done, Cas turned to Gabriel.

“Why would you have me die?” he asked, tilting his head and looking at his brother forlornly.

“Jeez you guys, you have absolutely zero faith in me, don’t you? I didn’t do this!” Gabriel yelled, lifting his arms in exasperation. “I left this fic on autopilot while doing a few errands in the real world. Apparently, high school AU’s naturally steer towards angst. Seriously, if I’d known this was going to happen, I wouldn’t have left. You have my word.”

“Yeah, well don’t do it again, dickwad,” Dean barked. “Take us home.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey, do you remember what we were saying yesterday?” Cas and Dean were sat in the latter’s bedroom in the early afternoon. Once Gabriel had brought them home the night before, Dean had fussed over Cas, not letting him do anything until he’d rested. After such an emotionally, and physically draining night, they both slept far into the day. Even now, all they'd accomplished was dragging themselves downstairs to get a couple of coffee's.

“You mean when I was dying on the ground?” Cas replied.

“Uh, yeah. I didn’t think you’d remember, it doesn’t matter.”

“Of course I remember,” Cas smiled at him.

“Good.”

“Do you think commitment was your issue?” Cas asked hesitantly. Dean rolled his eyes. He knew Cas wouldn’t drop it.

“Alright, you’re only gunna hear me be this sappy this one time, so make the most of it,” Dean began, Cas’ eyes shining with interest. “Although I’m not admitting that it’s an issue, I do admit that I’ve never felt the way I do about you about anyone before. And, although I’m not asking you to marry me or anything, I don’t ever want you to leave me. I love spending time with you, and just. You know.”

“Thank you, Dean. That means a lot,” Cas spoke quietly. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“I know it’s strange, but I really feel like we’ve grown up a bit in this fictional world,” Cas stated, looking at the ceiling.

“I know what you mean man,” Dean agreed.

“I think this would be a fitting time to go back to the real world now.”

Although Dean felt a curl of disappointment go through his chest, he agreed really. It felt like the fanfic they were in was coming to a cheesy end. He picked up his phone and dialled Gabriel’s number for the second time in as many days, so that he could ask him to meet them, however all he got was his voicemail.

“He didn’t answer. Oh well, that gives us time to ask Sammy if he’s ready to leave,” Dean said.

The both of them trooped across the hallway, and Dean knocked on Sam’s door as he swung it open.

“Oh shit!” he cursed, shutting the door again swiftly. From the brief sight he’d seen, Sam and fucking _Gabriel_ were making out on the bed.

“What the fuck guys!” he yelled through the door, looking back at Cas with horror etched into his face. “When you’re done fucking CANOODLING, get your asses out here!”

About two minutes later, they came out, Sam flushing hotly, Gabriel looking like a cat who got the cream. Before Dean could start snapping at Sam, Cas started talking.

“Gabriel. Was commitment the issue that you wanted Dean to sort out?” he asked.

“Uh, well,” Gabriel pulled a sheepish glance between his brother and Dean. “Don’t get me wrong, I was all for the destiel AU and stuff, but then I kinda got the hots for Sam here. Since then I’ve been using this AU to seduce the moose.” The three of them raised their eyebrows at the short angel. “Hey, but it’s super that you sorted out your issues anyway, congrats Dean-o!” he finished, slapping Dean on the back.

Sam cleared his throat, cheeks still slightly tinted. “Uh, so what were you gunna tell us?”

“We were gunna say we’re ready to go back to the real world now, if you are,” Dean replied, still glaring at Gabriel.

“Oh. Well yeah, I guess I’m ready,” Sam smiled sadly, “we had to leave some when.”

“We should have a few days to bid farewell to all the people we’ve met here,” Castiel suggested.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Sam agreed, slightly less forlornly.

“Even if they are friggin’ fictional,” Dean smirked.

 

* * *

 

They had all said their farewells, even if they were all bewilderedly received. Dean had given his room one last survey, before going downstairs to join the others. Everything was the same as the first time Dean had seen it, for one exception. Blu-tacked near his bed was the photograph of the four of them on Halloween night. It didn’t look like much, but it meant the world to him. Finally, they were all standing in Bobby’s front room ready to leave, chatting casually.

“Oh yeah, I have a confession guys,” Gabriel said to Dean and Cas, who waited for what he had to say. “I never turned my thoughts off that night. You are both fucking kinky shits, y’know!?”

The Winchesters and Cas all groaned in unison, with a ‘fuck you Gabe’ added in from Dean.

“Whatever, whatever. Are you all ready?”

The others nodded, sharing small smiles with each other. Now that it was time to go back to the real world, there was an excited tension shooting through the air. They were about to fall out of the Narnia wardrobe.

“So now we can all live happily ever after,” Gabriel said.

He snapped his fingers.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW IT'S SO CHEESEY  
> ok, thank you to everyone that read this, kudosed, subscribed, bookmarked, commented thank you from the bottom of my heart every time i get an email about it i just beam so just everyone thank you so much! xxxx


End file.
